Remember Me
by myobscuregalaxy
Summary: Eloise returns to Mystic Falls after having not seen Damon for nearly 40 years. Will they be able to rekindle what they once had in the 70's or will Damon's womanizer tendencies get in the way? Not to mention Eloise's dark past with the Original family. Horrible at summaries but it starts at 2x06 :) trust me... you'll just love it - Damon/OC
1. Kill Or Be Killed

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a new story I had in mind. It's based off The Vampire Diaries series and I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS except for Eloise which is pronounced EL-O-EES. Ha, just in case you were wondering. I'm new to writing fan fictions but I hope you like it! If this gets good reviews I'll keep writing so PLEASE R&R for me! Read on, my fellow felines!**

**Chapter 1 - Kill Or Be Killed**

**(2x06)**

Eloise Ollerton smiled as she pulled up to her favorite building in all of Mystic Falls. It had been a long time since she visited but she figured it would be a pleasant surprise. The Salvatore's believed, after all, that she was dead. But, alas, she strode up the brick walkway as alive as ever and knocked on the large oak door. The door swung open a few minutes later to reveal a stunned and slightly drunken Damon Salvatore.

"E-Eloise?" He stammered as he eyed her up and down, clearly shocked by her presence.

"The one and only!" She proclaimed. Damon stepped out and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, buddy." Eloise croaked out with a small giggle. It really had been a long time.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? How are you alive?" Damon pulled away and held her at arm's length to look her over again in disbelief.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't leave you hanging in suspense?" The blonde smiled. "Tell me what I've missed."

Damon invited her inside and they discussed the happenings of Mystic Falls over glasses of scotch. Eloise was happy to hear that the two Salvatore brothers had been able to reunite after their long period apart. She had never met Stefan but Damon had told her so much in the 70's that she felt as though she knew him. At the mention of Elena Gilbert, however, Eloise spit her scotch out in astonishment.

"You got _Elena Gilbert_ involved in this?"

"What do you know about Elena?" Damon inquired through squinted eyes.

"I only used to be the best baby sitter she ever had!"

"You babysat? I didn't know her parents were idiots." Eloise wacked his arm with her free hand.

"Shut up! I was like an older sister to the little Gilberts. I was actually going to head over there later today to check in."

"I'll come with you. I have to find Stefan."

"Great." They both downed their drinks before heading out to Damon's car.

"Shotgun!" Eloise squealed and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously you get shotgun. There's no way in hell I would let you drive my precious baby." He patted the hood of his baby blue Camaro before hopping in the driver's seat. "So how did you come to know the Gilberts, of all people?" He asked as they sped off towards town.

"I have no idea except that I came back to Mystic Falls to look for you but you were nowhere to be found. I met the Gilberts on a whim and after seeing how well I got along with Elena and Jeremy they hired me for a while. I figured you would come back into town sooner or later but eventually I gave up and left." Eloise shrugged and looked out the window.

Damon observed her through his shades. She hadn't changed much; same witty personality and gorgeous body. There was something else about her though that intrigued him further. Perhaps it was the healthy aura she had from being a vampire. Even in death she looked the most alive and Damon smiled. He was glad to have her back.

They pulled up to the Gilbert house a few minutes later and Eloise looked up at it reminiscently. "Wow," she whispered. "It looks exactly the same."

"Come on, Blondie." Damon teased as they neared the door. After a few knocks they heard someone come down the stairs to greet them. Elena nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Eloise standing there.

"I can't believe you're here!" Elena crashed into her with a hug so tight Eloise feared the Gilbert had turned supernatural.

"I know! It's been way too long! And look, my baby's all grown up now!" She could hardly believe it but Eloise was on the verge of tears. The memories of them baking brownies and watching movies together still felt so fresh in her head. "I'm sorry about your parents." She added with a frown. "Miranda and Grayson were so good to me."

"Thanks. You were like a third child to them." As the two girls shared a moment together, Damon coughed awkwardly and they jumped in surprise, having temporarily forgotten he was there.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena nodded and he slipped past her and into the house. Eloise attempted to do the same but found herself blocked by the invisible barrier. Elena eyed her curiously before it dawned on her.

"Oh my gosh… you're one of them." She whispered.

"I always was." Eloise shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in all this supernatural stuff, but I promise that if you invite me in I won't rip your head off." Elena smiled at that and invited her inside. They found Damon and Stefan chatting in the living room.

"Stefan!" Elena pulled her green eyed vampire boyfriend over to her. "I'd like you to meet Eloise!"

"It's nice to meet you Eloise. I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh oh, only good things I hope." She glanced at Elena who beamed back at her.

"As if there are any bad things to say about you! You were the best baby sitter in the world, after all."

"You see!" Eloise exclaimed loudly to Damon. "I was the best thing to ever happen to those kids!"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen how they turned out?" Eloise rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I'm ignoring you now. Where's the little Gilbert?" She addressed Elena but the brunette only shrugged.

"I hope he's just out with Matt. We can't have him getting into any more trouble, especially with Katherine in town."

"Ah, yes. I heard the she-devil was here. It should be fun tearing her to shreds." Eloise was one of the few fortunate vampires to have never met Katherine but after hearing everything she did to Damon and Stefan in 1864, she was ready to kick some ass.

"All in due time, hun." Damon pulled her to his side and kissed her forehead. She relished in the feeling of his lips on her skin. Eloise knew that Damon wasn't the kind to be in relationships but in the 70's she was the closest thing he ever had to a girlfriend aside from Katherine. He had been convinced that he loved her but before he could say it she had vanished without a trace. For almost a year he was trapped in his own misery and grieved over her with countless bottles of booze each day until he finally felt strong enough to leave New York and start anew somewhere else.

Elena convinced Eloise to come with her to the Lockwood's since the boys were going to try and find the moonstone before Katherine could get to it. As the two groups went their separate ways, Eloise laughed quietly to herself. Her first day back and she was already getting herself into trouble. She sighed. _It's good to be home._

* * *

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again. See if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon told a very resistant Bonnie. It turned out that Mason Lockwood was helping Katherine with whatever scheme she had going and him and Stefan realized that they couldn't go any further without Bonnie's help.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." She explained.

"How inconvenient." Damon sneered. He really did hate the witch. "Although, let's talk about that little witchy ju-ju thing you do with me. You know the _fun _one where my brain bursts into flames. What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurism." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Your blood vessels go 'pop' but you heal quickly so I do it over and over again."

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

"Good."

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him." She argued stubbornly.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf. Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way. They're a threat to Elena, but you, witch, are going to get over yourself and help us."

Stefan walked back over to the two after a phone call with Elena. Both she and Eloise were frustrated that they were stuck at the Lockwood's doing nothing to contribute to the actual problem at hand but Stefan had just told them to lay low and that he would tell them if anything happened. What he didn't say was that he would probably wait until the very end to fill them in, so as to keep them out of harm's way.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a please on the end." He piped in as he stepped up to the intense staring contest going on between his brother and the witch.

"Absolutely." Damon added in a dark voice. Bonnie contemplated their offer before reluctantly agreeing. She despised the vampires but would help them if it meant keeping Elena safe.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't just sit here and wait anymore! I have to do something or I'll go crazy!" Elena threw a masquerade mask down on the table and began pacing the room. Eloise understood her friend's anxiety. Hell, she was about ready to hunt the Salvatore brothers down herself but she knew that if she left then Elena would come with her and that was not a safety risk she was willing to take.

"There's nothing we can do. They said they would call us when they had a lead but for now we just have to be patient. In the meantime, tell me about Stefan. I want to know _everything._" Her attempts to lighten the mood did absolutely nothing and instead caused a few more frown lines to appear on Elena's forehead.

"Stefan and I, err… we kind of… broke up." Eloise was not surprised to hear her response, considering Elena and Stefan had explained the situation to her this morning but she had at least hoped for the tiniest bit of insight to her love life. She put on her best sad face and acted gutted about this news.

"Oh no… Elena I'm so sorry." The brunette stopped pacing and just looked out the window. At least Eloise had gotten her to calm down a little.

"I'll be fine. But tell me about what you've been up to! I've missed you like crazy!" She sat back down and continued sorting masks.

"Oh, well I've just been traveling around. I was in New York for a while but then traveled down the coast to visit you guys."

"You mean Damon." Eloise hit Elena playfully before shaking her head.

"I came to visit _all_ of you guys. Damon included. We were pretty good friends." The vampires' eyes glazed over with memories.

_{flashback}_

_It was the better part of the 70's and Eloise found herself nodding her head to the beat of a live rock band that was playing in her favorite club. New York was bustling and there seemed to be a constant stream of people entering the club but Eloise held her place at the bar._

_A young man with dark ruffled hair and electric blue eyes came wandering over to her with a smirk. Eloise raised her glass to him and ordered another drink. Damon slithered up behind her and stole it off the counter before she could. Growling, she turned to face him, though they ended up being chest to chest with her practically leaning over backwards onto the bar._

_"Where are your manners, Salvatore?" She knew what he was but she wasn't afraid. She had been shocked at first, for sure, but had quickly gotten over it once she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. He was infatuated with her and she relished in it – even letting him believe that she had no idea how obsessed he was with her. The thought made her stomach twirl._

_"Hmm, kiss me." She happily obliged and their leather clad bodies gripped onto each other. Eloise could taste the alcohol on his lips and it gave her a thrill. Their bodies rocked to the music as if they were one and the crowd disappeared around them._

_Her breath hitched when he sped her into a back alley behind the bar. He had her back up against the wall and was kissing her hungrily. Eloise let him ravage her and closed her eyes to the sweet harmony of his lips on her body. They had known each other for only six months but it felt like a lifetime. They knew everything about each other from their favorite bands to what made their toes curl._

_Damon pulled away momentarily and was panting heavily from the intensity of their make out session. He looked at her with lazy eyes but even she could see the lust lingering there._

_"What?" She breathed. He just shook his head and kissed her again with even more force than before, as though her eager eyes had prompted him to continue._

"I know that look." Elena snapped Eloise out of her mushy memory. "You love him, don't you."

"No! I mean, I haven't seen him in nearly 40 years! He didn't even know I was alive until this morning." She continued sorting masks as she thought over her last statement.

She wondered how he felt about her now after all this time. Surely he had moved on and found some other playthings to occupy his time with. That thought sent her stomach a jolt of painful jealousy. What they had in the 70's was so real that even though they never said it she knew that it had been love. How long had it taken him to get over her? A year? A month? Was she just a silly human girl that had gotten lost in the world and been yet another victim of the older Salvatore brother's charm?

For the next half hour she felt uneasy and the need to track down Damon was stronger than ever. If only they would call…

"You know what, screw it." Eloise threw down a mask as Elena had done earlier and whipped out her phone. With a few swift clicks she had dialed Damon's number and began tapping her foot impatiently against the marble floor.

"Yellow." Damon answered. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Where are you?" She snapped.

"At home with my new plaything."

"I'm coming over. Where's Stefan?"

"The well. The moonstone's at the bottom of it." Eloise could hear groaning coming from the other end of the phone.

"What was that? Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, I'm just teaching my new friend the way things work around here." Eloise rolled her eyes.

"Don't do anything else until I get there. We both know how impulsive you are."

"Yes, _mom._"

* * *

"Damon?" Eloise called out once she entered the boarding house.

"In here!" He called from the living room. She strode in and the click of her heels on the hardwood gave her confidence a little boost. She always felt so badass when she heard that sound.

"Oh, god. What did you do to him?" Mason Lockwood was strapped to a chair with chains and ropes and was bleeding everywhere. Damon held wolfs bane between his fingers and hovered it dangerously close to the werewolf's face.

"Just asking questions." The blue eyed vampire smirked over at her and butterflies swarmed her body.

"Right." She stepped up next to him to look at Mason. "Wait a minute… you look really familiar."

"Eloise?" Mason panted out.

"Oh no. How did you get yourself mixed up in this one, Lockwood?"

"Wait, you know him?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"We met in Florida a few months ago." Mason croaked. "You've gotta help me, El. He's crazy."

"Aw, how cute. You guys are on nickname terms." Damon pressed the wolfs bane to his face and it sizzled harshly. "But she's not going to help you. You're stuck here, wolf boy, whether you like it or not, and I want answers. What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" When Mason shut his mouth tightly Damon pressed the wolfs bane even harder onto his skin until he was writhing and groaning in pain. Eloise had to turn away. It was too much to watch, especially since she knew Mason on a deeper level than Damon did.

_Eloise was making her way along the coast and had skipped over Virginia to save Mystic Falls for last; she had some business to clear up in Florida first. It was mid-July and the humidity was enough to shrivel her down to ashes, even with her daylight ring on. Popping into a surf shop just for the convenience of the air conditioning, she caught Mason out of the corner of her eye._

_He was quite handsome with tan skin, shaggy brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. Eloise could tell immediately that he was a surfer and not only because he was in a surf shop, but because of the way he held himself: balanced with strong legs rooted to the ground. He didn't have a drunken wobbly stance like most of the guys in Florida did._

_Mason was one of the good ones. He introduced himself to her and they got to talking about anything and everything. Eventually he asked her out for a date and she obliged, seeing as she only had one night left in Florida before heading back up North._

_He took her to dinner and somehow they had gotten to talking about the supernatural. He revealed that he was a new werewolf and Eloise just about skipped town an hour later. Even she knew that a werewolf bite meant trouble for a vampire and she wasn't up for the consequences quite yet. Mason was nice though, and if it weren't for that one unforgivable trait she might have taken a liking to him even more._

"Eloise, please." Mason begged from his restraints. He looked so small strapped to a chair with burnt and bloodied skin.

"Damon, there has to be another way to do this. He doesn't deserve this." Eloise tried to reason with the vampire beside her but he just gave her a disgusted look.

"Mason is a werewolf, Eloise. Not to mention he's helping Katherine. He's our only shortcut to answers at this point." She turned back to Mason in a huff and he looked impossibly more broken than before, seeing his last hope drift away.

Eloise sighed. "Mason, just tell us why Katherine is in town and all of this will end." He didn't respond. "This is the only way I can help you."

After another long pause Damon made his way to torture Mason all over again but the werewolf spluttered out, "She's here with me!" and Damon halted his movements. "Why you asking, you jealous?"

"How rude of me! I just realized that I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon snidely remarked before shoving the wolfs bane in Mason's mouth. The sound of sizzling skin tore across the room and Eloise cringed once more. The remnants of the plant dripped down his chin as he spit as much of it out as he could but he still groaned in agony, his limbs straining beneath the chains.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon stared him down.

"Screw you, ass!"

"Hmm, wrong answer." The dark haired vampire swooped down upon Mason but a voice from across the room stopped him in his tracks.

"If he was going to say anything he would have already!" Alas! It was the youngest of the Gilbert clan! Eloise did a triple take before her brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" He gave her a small smile before pacing the living room. He was clearly uncomfortable with the situation playing out before him. Eloise turned to Damon and yelled, "You got _Jeremy_ involved in this too! God, Damon! What is wrong with you! It's bad enough that Elena has to deal with this everyday but he's only 16!"

"What does the moonstone do and why do you want it?" Damon ignored Eloise completely and she threw her arms up in exasperation.

"No one ever listens to me!"

"I'm getting it for Katherine. She's going to use it to lift the curse."

"Of the _moon_? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?" Damon spat.

"Because she loves me." The room went silent before dark laughter filled the air.

"Now I get it!" Damon exclaimed in an all too cheery voice. "You're just stupid! Katherine doesn't love you, she's using you, you moron!"

"I'm done talking."

"Yes you are." He paused. "It's time to take a walk Jeremy." The little Gilbert shook his head adamantly.

"I'm staying."

"No, you should go."

"Go, Jeremy." Eloise nodded towards the door. "I'll see you soon, okay?" She waited until he was out the door to address Damon. "Just because he's gone doesn't mean you can do anything stupid."

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason locked eyes with Eloise and she felt her heart break. This wasn't right. He didn't deserve this. But Damon didn't see that and probably never would.

"You know, I look at you and I see myself; the less dashing, less intelligent version." Eloise rolled her eyes at this. He was always so full of himself.

"I love her." Mason croaked.

"Oh I know. I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out." Damon leaned in close. "Let me do it for her."

In one swift movement Damon's hand entered through Mason's chest and in that brief moment he literally held his life in his hands. Before she could blink Eloise saw his heart on the other side of the room and the light slowly leave his eyes. It was a shame that he had to die, but it seemed to be the only way.

* * *

"You have great people skills." Eloise said sarcastically from her seat on the couch. Damon had wrapped Mason's lifeless body up in a bag and they were having a drink by the fire.

"Don't be jealous, El. Not everyone can be as brilliant as me."

Stefan entered shortly after and tossed the moonstone to Damon. "All this for _that_?" Damon whined as he looked over the translucent rock.

"I see you've exercised your usual restraint." Stefan sighed over the body bag.

"Oh, yes. He was a very good boy." Eloise piped in.

"It had to be done." Damon said simply before stashing Mason's keys and wallet away in his pocket. He made use of Mason's phone and quickly shot Carol Lockwood a text message saying that 'he' was going off to Florida for a _long _trip. "Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could be." Eloise shot up from her seat.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!" But it was too late; Damon already had the line ringing as Stefan and Eloise chased him around the living room. All the vampires heard Katherine's cool voice across the speakers.

_"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago."_

"Wrong boy toy." Damon slapped Stefan and Eloise away and they finally gave up. He just blew their cover.

_"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you."_

"He's right beside me, although his heart's across the room." He added indifferently.

"You idiot." Eloise mouthed the words to him so that Katherine wouldn't hear. He just shot her an innocent look.

_"You shouldn't have."_ Her crisp voice sounded much too composed to be broken up over the alleged death of her 'lover'.

"I've had a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf, found the moonstone… Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom a well filled with vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much, although he did love you, poor guy. Where are you? Cause I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

_"You have no idea what you've just done."_

"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon said without a hint of sincerity in his voice.

_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan b? And if that doesn't work a plan c? Then a plan d and… well, you know how the alphabet works, don't you?"_ Damon's smirk fell and they were still like statues, waiting to hear what her next move was, but all she said before hanging up was, _"Send my love to Stefan and Eloise."_

The three vampire looked at each other, not entirely sure what to do next. Whatever Katherine had in store for them was probably going to be unexpected and sinfully constructed by the devil herself. For now all they could do was hold their breaths.

* * *

Elena rushed out of the boarding house in a flurry. Damon and Eloise had listened in on her and Stefan's entire breakup and were both gutted for them. Katherine's 'plan b' had turned out to be compelling Jenna to stab herself with a kitchen knife. She was now in the hospital expecting to make a full recovery but Eloise couldn't help remembering how sweet of a lady she had been when they met all those years ago.

Before Elena could exit the front door Damon jumped out and stopped her. "Elena, I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking, I didn't _think_."

"It doesn't matter, Damon." She turned her tear streaked face to his. "She won. Katherine won."

"Elena, wait!" Eloise called but the brunette flew out the door and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"How did Katherine know I was here?" Eloise asked after coming home from visiting Elena's house that night. She had tried to comfort her the best she could but Elena was too broken and wanted to be alone so Eloise returned to the boarding house.

"She has her spies." Damon responded somberly, filling his glass for the hundredth time that night.

"Well, all I can say is that today was the most excitement I've had in the past 40 years." Damon pondered her words. There were still so many things he wanted to know about her life when they were apart. Had their separation been as dramatic for her as it was for him? Did she go to college? Did she meet the guy of her dreams? He was dying to know everything about her and it gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he figured it had something to do with the fact that they weren't together all those years.

"I've been meaning to ask… who turned you?" He sat next to her on the couch and waited patiently for her response but she fidgeted uncomfortably while searching for an answer.

"I, uh… I'm not exactly sure. I can't remember much from the year I was turned, actually." Damon could see the frustration in her eyes with not being able to answer a simple question but he just nodded and downed his drink.

"I've missed you." He whispered. "I thought you were gone for good."

"I looked for you, Damon, I really did, but I went through a dark period like Stefan and I had to take my time learning to control it. Of course, it only set me back 30 years in my efforts to hunt you down but I'm here now, right?"

Damon hummed in response and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, the only thing breaking the silence was the crackling fire across from them.

"Eloise," his voice was deep and husky. She turned to face him and her green eyes turned his brain to mush. He was at a loss for words so instead of saying anything he just swooped in and molded his lips to hers like he had done all those times before. She tasted just as good as the 70's.

Eloise responded but only after she could register what was happening. She had been dying to kiss him all day – for nearly half a century, in fact! Everything around them slipped away; the drama, the tears, the turmoil…and it felt right. She smiled into the kiss.

_It's good to be home._

* * *

**SO... What do you guys think? Do you like Eloise? I am still in the developing stage for that character but she has a whole back story that I will be sure to reveal within the next few chapters. Who turned Eloise? What was she doing for those 40 years her and Damon were apart? Will their 'relationship' work, or will the drama of Mystic Falls get in the way? Tune in, my feline friends :) Next chapter... MASQUERADE BALL :)**

**REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES MY HEART SMILE - following and favoriting is always a plus too :D**


	2. Masquerade

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for reading and liking my first chapter! Just to clear some things up, Eloise is a vampire but she wasn't in the 70's. Damon and Eloise knew each other then and he was surprisingly taken with her as a human. More details later on in the story :) I'm sorry to say that I don't feel that this is the best chapter I could have written but THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO MAKE UP FOR WHATEVER FLAWS I MAY HAVE MADE - I PROMISE! Enjoy!**

**Masquerade Ball**

**(2x07)**

Eloise woke to the sun streaming down on her face. She looked around her, momentarily confused about where she was until she spotted Damon sleeping soundly beside her.

Figuring that it was around midmorning, judging by the brightness of the sun, she wrapped herself in a sheet and stood up to make her way to the bathroom, but before she could go anywhere a hand gripped her wrist and gently yanked her back towards the bed.

"Why are you up?" Damon groaned.

"Because it's morning and I'm starving."

"Hmm, you can always have a drink of me." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully and she giggled, finally sitting back down on the mattress next to him.

"Tempting, but I prefer my blood to be pure and not diluted with alcohol." Damon frowned before twisting his face into a smile.

"What?" She asked with a small smile of her own.

"I'm just happy you're here. It was a long 40 years without my drinking buddy."

"Well rumor has it that I've been replaced." His brow furrowed.

"By who?"

"Some guy named Alaric – a.k.a Elena's almost uncle."

"Ah, good old Alaric. He is quite the drinker but don't worry, I saved a barstool for you as well."

"Glad to hear it." Eloise stood up but was once again pulled back down on top of a smirking Damon. "Damon, I have to get ready."

"For what?"

"For… life!" It was the only excuse she could think of but the longer she laid there the stronger her urge to stay in bed with Damon became.

"Life can wait." He said with a passionate kiss and flipped her over so she was underneath him. They were that way for quite some time until they heard a knock on the bedroom door, causing Damon to growl angrily.

He slid off Eloise and she quickly hopped over to the bathroom to get ready, leaving Damon to converse with his brother.

"I'm not finished with you, El!" He called to her through the bathroom door.

"A girl can dream." She joked.

* * *

"Does everyone understand the plan?" Stefan confronted the group in the living room of the boarding house. Six heads nodded along with him and everyone began packing their things to leave. Katherine demanded that they hand over the moonstone at the Masquerade Ball that was being held at the Lockwood's later that night but little did she know that they were planning on having her head on a platter by the end of the party.

Jeremy was going to accompany Bonnie to the ball so that she could cast a spell that would lock Katherine in a room for a varied amount of time. Eloise, Damon, and Stefan were going to deal with Katherine once she was sectioned off and Caroline was to be the decoy. Alaric agreed to supply the team with wooden stakes so he could stay home to take care of a healing Jenna and make sure that Elena didn't leave the house – that was a crucial part of the plan.

If Elena left the house then all hell would break loose. Katherine was set on killing Elena no matter what and they all knew that if Elena came to the party she would be Katherine's number one target. Stefan was especially concerned about her safety. Even though the two had broken up it was plain to see that they still loved each other.

Eloise practically had to beg Damon to let her come. He insisted that it was too dangerous for her because Katherine would come after her like she was coming for Elena, but her stubbornness won out and Damon reluctantly agreed to let her be his 'sidekick'. _Everyone knows that word means that I call all the shots_, she had told him but he just rolled his eyes. _You wish._ He wasn't happy about this new arrangement and even went as far as to declare that she was still a 'baby vampire'. Alaric had intervened at that point and they just glared at each other through the rest of the meeting.

"If anyone wants to back out, I understand." Stefan addressed the group once more.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out… Caroline." Damon smirked.

"I won't." The blonde said confidently. "She killed me. Fair is fair, as long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason."

"No need to brag about it." Eloise grumbled.

"What's with her?" Jeremy asked.

"She's a little torn up over the loss of her puppy dog friend."

"I'm not torn up about anything, I just hate to see someone I know die that's all. Katherine is the only exception."

"Good, then we shouldn't have any problems tonight as long as everyone follows the plan. But for now, I need a drink."

* * *

_Your turn._

Caroline looked down at the text on her phone and knew what she had to do. The blonde made her way towards the bathroom only to be slammed up and into the wall by a supernatural force.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine sneered into the young vampire's ear.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?" Caroline shrugged innocently, the front of her body still plastered to the side of the hallway.

"I don't know…nothing." Katherine spun her around to face her and locked her spidery fingers around the blonde's neck.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. I know they're up to something, now what is it?" The older vampire choked her harder and she squealed, bones on the verge of cracking.

"They're trying to kill you."

"I knew as much. Where's the moonstone?" She released her neck and Caroline gasped for air.

"Bonnie has it…"

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know." Before she could blink she was pinned to the wall again and was being held off the floor by Katherine's tight grip on her neck.

"She's upstairs!"

"Great. Let's go find her, shall we?"

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it!" Caroline sobbed as Katherine pulled her upstairs and into another hallway.

"Shut up. Now which door is it?" Caroline directed her the right way and sobbed quietly. She was actually proud of how well her performance was at this point. She began to giggle and the brunette turned to her in confusion.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you, but I did it." Katherine wanted nothing more than to slap that stupid triumphant smile off her face but as she lunged for Caroline an invisible force knocked her back.

"What the…" She glared at Caroline before feeling someone's presence behind her. "Stefan."

"Hello, Katherine."

"Goodbye, Katherine." Caroline waved cheekily and strode back to the party, having fulfilled her duties. Stefan twirled a wooden stake in his hands and Katherine shot him a daring look.

"You don't _really_ think that you can kill me with that, now do you?"

"No. But he can." Before Katherine could see what he had gestured to, Damon had staked her square in the back, missing her heart by centimeters. She doubled over slightly and fought to keep her balance as the blood dripped from her wound.

It was Stefan's turn to attack and he pierced her bicep with his own stake. Katherine regained her strength quickly though and knocked him to the ground. Eloise jumped in and successfully wrapped her in a choke hold but, Katherine being 500 years older and ten times stronger than she was, flipped her onto her back with a stake inches from her chest.

"Don't even think about it." Damon reached for the stake in her back and attempted to use it a second time but she jumped off Eloise and twisted his hand around so it came towards his own heart, though before it could touch his skin Stefan had Katherine on the ground. Damon lifted the stake but just as he was about to kill his worst enemy, Jeremy Gilbert skidded into the room yelling at them to stop.

"You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" He told them. Damon groaned internally and moved off of Katherine, who had the biggest smirk on her face.

"You three think you were the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch."

"Jeremy, go check on Elena and make sure she's okay." Stefan ordered and the younger Gilbert sprinted out of the room once more.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena's okay." Katherine snatched the stake from Damon. "Just a little more pressure…" Katherine dug the tip down her palm and opened up a gruesome and bloody wound.

"Stop!" They all yelled at her. The vampire smiled devilishly and sat on the couch as though it was her throne. "Then how about that moonstone?"

* * *

"The three of us together, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough." Katherine remarked while Damon attempted to break through the invisible barrier locking the four of them inside the room.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Eloise growled.

"Ah, sweet Eloise. I almost forgot you were here. So, tell me, how does it feel to have a precious Salvatore brother wrapped around your finger? Oh wait… I already know. I had both."

"This isn't a competition, Katherine."

"Oh, but isn't it? Everyone wants a slice of the gorgeous Salvatore's."

"Shut up, Katherine." Damon snapped.

"Or what? Are you going to hurt me? Go ahead, because everything I feel Elena feels." Damon slammed Katherine up against the wall and held the stake inches from her heart. In that moment he held two lives in the balance.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan tried to pull his brother back but his bunny diet made him less powerful than Damon.

"Yes Damon, please." Katherine cooed.

"The second the spell is lifted I'm going to drive this stake through your heart!" He whispered darkly to her.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

"Why I oughta…" Eloise stood up and was ready to fight Katherine when a caramel skinned girl came in holding the moonstone.

"Katherine, the spell on the room has been broken. You're free to leave." _Ah, so this must be the witch_, Eloise thought to herself. "When I hand this over," she gestured to the moonstone, "my debt to you is over."

"Fine. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned the witch but she ignored him and placed the rock in Katherine's bony hand. Immediately she began to choke and fell to the floor in a heap.

"Wait! Elena!"

"Elena is fine." The witch stared down at Katherine. "You should have told me another witch was involved. I apologize for my involvement." Stefan, Damon, and Eloise watched on as Katherine fell unconscious before them.

* * *

It was decided that Damon would put Katherine in the tomb she was always supposed to be in and Eloise would call it a day before she fell over from exhaustion, but she couldn't help but search for Elena to check in one how she was feeling.

"Elena!" She called across the parking lot.

"Eloise! Are you okay?" The brunette ran to her.

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"I'll be fine. It's been a rough day." She sighed.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"If you're offering."

"Of course I am! It'll be like driving you to your old soccer games when you were little! Gosh, you were so cute in your little outfit!"

"I wasn't even good at soccer!" Elena laughed.

"That never stopped you!"

The two girls continued to walk through the parking lot to their car until Eloise cried out in sudden pain. Before Elena could ask what was wrong her mouth was covered and everything went black in an instant.

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW because I would really love to know! Next chapter... ELIJAH! Is anyone as excited as me! That's when we really get to know Eloise ;) REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! Do what you have to do to make this story happen :) xoxo**


	3. Rose

**Hey guys! Wow! I've managed to crank out three chapters in three days! I don't know how it happened but don't expect that to last too long! I'm sorry to say that although this episode/chapter is titled 'Rose', she is not really in it that much... I never really liked her part anyways... PLEASE REVIEW because even though I've been posting I have no idea what you guys think of it so fill me in! Read on, my fellow felines...**

**Rose**

**(2x08)**

"Alright, who vervained me? Cause I swear when I get my hands on whoever did this I'm gonna…" Eloise finally opened her eyes to see Elena sprawled on the couch next to her. Panic flooded through the vampire and she crawled over to her side, the vervain in her system causing her veins to rub together like sandpaper. "Elena!" She called, but it was no use – she had been knocked out cold.

Looking around her she noticed that they were nowhere familiar. Elena lay on a dusty old couch that looked as though a rabid animal had attacked it once or twice over the years, while Eloise had woken up on the floor. "Well don't put me on the couch or anything…" She mumbled to no one in particular. The room they were in was tall but in desperate need of a paint job and new light fixtures, seeing as the chandelier lay sparkling next to her.

Eloise heard footsteps approaching from behind her and she turned around as quickly as her body would allow, thinking that it must be their captor coming to torture them – she always had the tendency to think the worst in situations like this. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming in through the doorway above the stairs where two silhouettes stared down at her. She pulled herself up quickly even though every muscle in her body screamed in protest. All that was running through her mind was that she had to protect Elena.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" She used the strongest voice she could muster, but she feared that it failed dramatically.

One of the figures flashed only a foot away from her and she jumped. _A vampire_, she realized. The man before her didn't look all that bad with auburn hair and strong jawbone. He looked almost like he had come from a banking job with his dark suit on and Eloise had to hold back a giggle – the vervain was making her a little loopy as well.

"Eloise." The man whispered close to her. She shot him a confused look.

"Who are you?" He stepped closer so there was hardly any space between them.

"Remember." The man compelled her and it was as if someone had opened the floodgates to the memories Eloise never knew she had.

_It was December 9__th__, 1978 when Eloise was walking through the New York train station. It was freezing outside so she wrapped her coat tighter around her, though it did nothing to prevent the melting snow from sinking through to her skin._

_Hardly anyone was in the station, considering how late it was and she would have thought it suspicious if she hadn't been in such a rush to get back to her heated apartment. It was her 22__nd__ birthday and she was planning on meeting Damon at home, considering that he spent so much time with her that they had practically moved in together._

_She walked to the far end where the last train car was scheduled to stop and was relieved to find no one was waiting there before her. She preferred it when she was left alone to her thoughts. Checking her watch, she realized that she still had another fifteen minutes before the train would arrive. That was when she noticed something movement to her left, but when she turned, there was nothing there but a pillar supporting the ceiling. She remained suspicious though since she knew vampires and knew that some were coming after Damon for whatever foolish things he had done to them. Maybe Eloise would end up being collateral damage._

_A whooshing sound to her right caused her to jump back, understanding the movement to be that of a vampire. Now she was scared. Was Damon messing with her? It would be a low blow on his part since he knew how much she hated being snuck up on. Eloise's instincts told her it was someone different this time._

_She began walking briskly towards the stations stairs but with every step they only seemed to get farther away. It wasn't long before a man sped in front of her to block her path. Her delicate human heart practically flew out of her chest with how hard it was pumping – she had never seen this man before and hoped that he would leave her alone but it appeared that he had other intentions with the way he was looking at her._

_She saw his hungry eyes hidden behind dark hair and she backed away slowly, but there was no way she was going down without asking questions._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"I want you to stay quiet." His pupils dilated as he compelled her._

_"What do you want with me?" She repeated and he rolled his eyes, realizing she was on vervain. Damon had forced her to drink some in her morning coffee every day to prevent her from being compelled by other vampires in the city. He was extremely protective of her and she never quite understood how he could care so much about a silly human girl, but now she was quietly thanking him for his concern. Maybe it would end up saving her life. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Elijah."_

_"Well Elijah, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be." She knew it was risky talking so bravely to a vampire but if these were her last moments she at least wanted to be strong._

_"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave quite yet."_

_"And why is that?" She crossed her arms in a huff._

_"Because you're coming with me." Her brow furrowed in confusion but before she had another chance to interrogate him some more he held his bloody wrist to her mouth until she swallowed the warm scarlet liquid. She couldn't help but notice how much better it tasted than Damon's blood; he had fed her before on various occasions but his was never as sweet or addictive as this. He didn't allow her to enjoy it for long however, since the next thing she felt was pain in her neck as the snap of her bones echoed through the train station._

"Elijah?" Eloise whispered in shock. She had not seen this man in over 30 years but here he was in front of her. "You killed me?"

"It was for your own safety, of course."

"Oh because that makes total sense! You have some nerve to come back here after all this time! And what about your little sidekick over there?" She gestured to the woman he had entered with who was now standing coyly in the back corner of the room. "Did that bitch vervain me?" She made to move past Elijah but he held her back with strength that marveled her own even on a good day.

"Let's not be dramatic, Eloise."

"How can you even say that to me right now?"

"What's going on?" All heads swiveled towards the couch to find Elena waking up. Elijah dropped Eloise's arms and she fell to the floor, weak from having struggled so much along with the amount of vervain burning through her insides.

"Don't touch her." She croaked as Elijah ripped Elena up from her seat and stared into her eyes. The older vampire was clearly amused by Eloise's efforts to protect her friend from the ground but he was still skeptical about the Katherine look alike. Elena visibly shuddered when he ducked his head to smell her blood.

"Human. It's impossible..." He looked down at a shaking Elena with a cruel smile. "Hello there."

By this time Eloise had managed to crawl over to the pair and latch on to Elijah's leg, which she knew would have very little effect on him but she hated him being near Elena and would do anything to create a distraction so she could run away. He kicked her off and she rolled away on the ground like a rag doll. She was struggling to remain conscious when she heard Elijah laugh over her.

"What do we have here? Concern for a girl you hardly know."

"I know a lot more than you do, buddy."

"Then tell me this… how is the two of you know each other?"

"I was her babysitter." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why is everyone so shocked? I was a hell of a good babysitter!" He brushed off her comment and moved back towards Elena.

"We should be going."

"What about the moonstone!" Elena shrieked in a panic.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Where is it?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?"

"Elena, what are you doing?" Eloise couldn't believe that Elena would give away such precious information but it was no use. Everyone acted as though they hadn't heard her. "No one _ever_ listens to me."

"Where is the moonstone?" Elijah compelled Elena and she had no choice but to give up her mind to him.

"In the tomb under the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." He broke their eye contact and she blinked at the sudden control she had over her mind.

"Interesting." He murmured. "Well we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

"Please, don't let them take us!" Eloise begged the woman in the corner.

"One last piece of business, and then we're done." Elijah told the two girls who stood still like statues, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

* * *

"How much further is it?" Stefan asked from the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro.

"About 80 miles." His brother told him, impatiently tapping his fingers against the wheel.

"Who do you think took them?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl."

"Thanks so for helping me Damon. I know it's not always your favorite thing to do."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing?" Damon rolled his eyes. "The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know none of this is about me."

"Don't even start with me, Stefan."

"No really, let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is. Don't think for a minute that you're fooling anyone about your feelings for Eloise. The two of you are practically inseparable."

"I haven't seen her in 40 years, Stefan. Forgive me if I wanted to spend some time with my long lost friend."

"Ah, there's the word: _Friend_. Just admit it Damon… you're in love with her."

"It was a long time ago Stefan. We've had a lifetime between us. Her feelings about me have changed."

"But yours haven't. I mean come on, express yourself! I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up Stefan. I can step out of this just as easily as I stepped in."

"Nope. See that's the beauty of it; you can't."

* * *

The girl in the corner they had come to know as Rose was doubled over and crying on the staircase, having just lost her 'family'. Eloise hadn't noticed that a man named Trevor had stood by and watched as she confronted Elijah but it had taken less than five minutes for his head to fly across the room from his body. Elena and Eloise sat in shock, having never seen anyone decapitated by just the mere flick of a wrist, while Elijah simply dusted himself off.

"Well, we should be going." The moment the words slipped from his lips a vase crashed somewhere far off in the house. "What is that?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Rose said through her tears.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Elijah gripped Elena and Eloise and shoved them up the stairs after Rose.

"Ow!" Eloise groaned. His iron grip on her arm was making it impossible to move comfortably in any direction. He moved them to an empty room with a staircase leading up another floor. Yanking them to a halt, he waited for the intruder. Someone flashed around them multiple times, causing them to jump as they searched every corner with their eyes.

"Up here." Stefan's voice teased from upstairs. Elijah flashed halfway up the staircase but saw nothing.

"Down here." Damon's voice taunted. Eloise couldn't help but smile at the sound of it. In an instant he had flashed her and rose to a hidden place downstairs while Stefan had whisked Elena up. Eloise let out a breath of relief when Damon's body pressed into hers with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" Elijah called. "To whom it may concern, if you think that you can beat me you can't." Damon made a move to leave Eloise and she shook her head urgently, not wanting to have to find his headless body later. "You hear that? Let me repeat. You _cannot _beat me. So I want the girls on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Eloise's eyes grew wide at his last threat; she would not let that happen to Damon. The sound of Elijah snapping a coat rack in half echoed throughout the halls.

"I'll come with you." Elena said from the top of the staircase. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elijah flashed before her.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elena whipped out a vervain grenade she had so sneakily hidden under her arm and tossed it in the vampire's face. His skin burned and sizzled but he recovered quickly, angry as ever. Stefan jumped out from his hiding place and shot him multiple times with a gun loaded with wooden stakes but it hardly had any effect on Elijah. Deciding on another tactic, the young vampire tackled him down the staircase, but Elijah shot up from the ground quickly. He was about to rip Stefan's heart out when Damon took the coatrack Elijah had so thoughtfully constructed and pierced it through his heart, effectively pinning him to the wall behind him. Grey veins grew under his skin as his life slowly slipped away.

"Damon." Eloise whispered from the doorway to his left. They ran to each other and he held her tightly in his arms. He had never felt so relieved to see someone in his life, and that scared him more than anything.

* * *

Eloise had just finished showering and changing into her pajamas, which consisted of a grey t-shirt Damon had leant her that was too loose and hung on her body unflatteringly. She felt like a wreck even though the vervain in her system had worn off.

"Cute pj's." Damon smiled from the edge of his bed. He looked thoughtful, which was always a curious expression on Damon.

"Yea, well I had some help in that department." She posed for him and he laughed softly, but it was almost too innocent. Eloise could tell that his mind was somewhere else. "What's going on with you?" He stood up and walked towards her seriously. She was nervous and could only really wonder what this was about, considering that the night had been a success and all. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she leaned into his touch. His expression looked lost, almost like a little boy's.

"I have to tell you something."

"You're making me nervous, Damon."

"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." He took another step closer and stared down into her brilliantly green eyes. "I love you, Eloise." She watched him in shock, not entirely sure what to say. It was unexpected, sure, but her stomach was doing too many backflips for her to think clearly. She stood there like a fish out of water with her mouth opening and closing, searching for words that wouldn't come.

Damon leaned in close and kissed her forehead softly. The feeling of his lips on her skin was enough to break Eloise from her stupor and all of the feelings she had ever felt for him came rushing back in a whirlwind. "I love you too." She whispered and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before closing the gap between them for good.

Everything that they never said flew around them as they kissed, the world slipping away as they shared an intense moment of understanding and love.

* * *

**What do you think? I know, it's so fluffy at the end but it had to be done. The lovely DELOISE couple will have plenty of drama later in the story... If there ****_is_**** a later in the story! I've decided that I'm not going to update again UNTIL I get at least a couple of reviews! Come on, guys! Show me some love! I really just need to know what you think - I might even take suggestions ;)**

**xoxo**


	4. Katerina

**I am on a roll with these chapters! I just keep cranking them out! I know I said I wouldn't update until I got a few reviews but I personally think this is one of my best chapters so far. A lot is revealed relating to Eloise's past - Intrigue! PLEASE REVIEW because it's like getting a love letter in your locker :) or at least it gives me that same kind of feeling! Ha! So help a girl out, would ya? :) Enjoy!**

**Katerina**

**(2x09)**

_Eloise ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get away from that house. Away from _him_. Her bloodlust was taking over her and she was ready to rip apart the first sign of civilization she came across. That was how it had been for the past month that she had been a new vampire. Hunger would take over her body and she would snap her fangs at anyone who came near, including Elijah; her supposed 'savior'._

_She could never forgive him for turning her but that hardly mattered now that she was running away. Eloise found it strange that her new found freedom felt more like she was a prisoner inside of her own body. She was a monster now and would have to live with herself for the rest of her undead life._

_Eloise was surprised that she had gotten as far as she had but she still had no idea where she was. Trees rose from the ground and sheltered her from the light of the moon and stars but for all she knew the forest would stretch on for miles upon miles. She knew that if she didn't find blood soon she would go crazy so she stopped to listen in case any animals dared to move around her._

_Leaves rustled behind her and she spun around faster than humanly possible but instead of finding a deer or rabbit like she had hoped for, Elijah stood only inches from her face. Eloise tried to run but it was no use – he had caught her._

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

_"I'm leaving!" She screamed. "I can't stay here any longer! I have to find Damon!"_

_"Do you honestly think Damon would take care of you now? Would he take the time to train you to help you control your blood lust? You've changed, Eloise. He's not coming back for you now. At least not until you can learn to control yourself."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about! Damon loves me!"_

_"If he loves you then he'll wait, but for now I am the only one who can keep you safe from Klaus."_

_"Oh, please! We both know Klaus isn't coming! All I ever hear you say is 'Klaus this' and 'Klaus that' but so far he seems to just be a figment of your imagination!"_

_"Klaus is my brother and he will come for you. I figured that by turning you into a vampire we could salvage your life but he appears to be unstoppable in his efforts to break the curse of the sun and the moon. For now I must train you to be as strong as you can before I let you return to your world and return to Damon. It's the only way to keep you safe."_

_"Why are you trying to save me? Why not let Klaus kill me and break the curse?" Elijah stopped for a minute, not sure how to answer her._

_"Because if Klaus breaks the curse then the supernatural world as we know it will change and I can't let him do that." A long silence passed between them._

_"Okay." Eloise sighed. Though she hated to admit it, she knew that it would be wise to listen to Elijah. If Klaus really was going to hunt her down one day then she wanted to be able to take him on and fight for her life and she couldn't do that if she remained the bloodthirsty animal she was now. She would miss Damon more than life itself but he had never actually told her he loved her. For all she knew in the past month that Elijah held her captive Damon could have moved on and forgotten all about her. Maybe she really had been just another notch in his belt._

_Elijah led her back to the safe house and it would be there that Eloise learned everything about being a vampire._

Eloise shot up from the bed like a stick, sweat covering her from head to toe. The dream had felt so real and slowly as it came back to her she realized how true it was. She could see the days when Elijah would chain her to a chair and dangle blood bags in front of her face. She could see the day he brought her a daylight ring so she could hunt in the warmth of the sun. Everything from the six months he held her captive had made her who she was now, sitting up next to a sleeping Damon. The past 40 years flashed before her eyes and she knew that she had to tell Damon what had happened. He wasn't going to like it, but Eloise knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"What the hell is she doing here?" Eloise asked from the bottom of the stairs. She was coming down to the kitchen for a blood bag when she spotted Rose, Stefan, and Damon in the foyer.

"I'm here to talk." Rose put her hands up in surrender.

"What's going on?" Elena entered through the front door of the Boarding House. Stefan and Damon stole a glance at each other before ushering everyone into the living room.

"Okay, so you have to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true." Rose explained in her British accent as she paced the room. "That's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus I know is real." Eloise visibly flinched at the sound of Klaus's name and everyone looked at her curiously. She cleared her throat awkwardly and shifted in her seat, her eyes never leaving the carpet. She wasn't ready for anyone to know what she knew about Klaus, or at least heard of from Elijah all those years ago.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals. He's a legend." Damon responded smartly.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan noted.

"Like Elijah?"

"No, Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose explained darkly while Damon simply rolled his eyes.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan elaborated.

"Okay so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

"No-"

"Yes." Rose interrupted Stefan and Damon stepped up to fill in the blanks.

"What they're saying is that if what she's saying is true…"

"Which it is." Rose confirmed.

"And you're not just saying that so we don't kill you…"

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid… maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead so no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan comforted Elena.

"That you know of."

"That's not helping." Damon told Rose.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. I mean we don't know what's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

"He's_ real._" Rose stressed. "And he doesn't give up. If he wants something he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus you're an idiot."

"Alright, we're shaking. You've made your point." Damon deadpanned. Eloise stood up and began to walk out of the room. She couldn't listen to any of this anymore with everything else spinning in her brain. "Where are you going?" She turned back to the group.

"I need a drink." She said simply and they watched as she exited to the kitchen. Damon was the only one not fooled by her innocent act and followed her.

"Alright," he said once they were out of earshot of the other vampires. "Talk to me."

"What is there to say?" She really didn't want to get into this now but Damon was making it hard for her to hold herself together.

"Something's bugging you and I want to know what it is."

"I just… I had this dream." Originally she was going to explain everything to Damon later but now seemed to be as good a time as any. She drew in a ragged breath. "It was a memory actually. I think when Elijah compelled me yesterday to remember him he gave me back the other memories from when I turned." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and it ruffled into long blonde waves down her back.

"And?"

"And I have to explain something to you."

"Okay." He stood up a little straighter at the seriousness of her voice.

"Um… After Elijah turned me he kidnapped me and took me to Iowa. I tried to leave but he told me that he was keeping me there until I would be strong enough to live on my own as a vampire."

"Wait… he kidnapped you?" Eloise bit her lip and nodded.

"There's more. I had no choice but to stay there with him and I wanted to leave and find you Damon but he wouldn't let me because… because he was protecting me from Klaus."

"You knew about Klaus?" His eyes widened.

"He took away my memories until last night, Damon. I had no idea until I woke up this morning."

"What else?" His face was stone hard. "Tell me what else happened."

"I um… well, like I said, he taught me everything I know about being a vampire and um… after six months I was in pretty good shape and I had fallen out of my 'ripper' phase and he released me back into the world."

"You told me that you were a ripper for nearly 30 years."

"I know but I couldn't face you. I couldn't remember the six months Elijah had taken me away from you because he compelled me to forget. All I knew was that time had passed and you had probably moved on so I-"

"So you _what, _Eloise?" He raised his voice. "You didn't try to find me?"

"I did, Damon, I really did!" She stepped closer to him with desperation in her voice. "I went to New York and I saw you! But then I realized that I couldn't just walk back into your life! I couldn't just throw you off like that! So I left. I tried to forget about you in hopes that you would forget about me too but I couldn't. That's why I came back to Mystic Falls; I couldn't live without you any longer! Please, Damon, you have to listen to me…"

"Why? So you can lie to me some more?" He yelled and stepped back from her, his jaw clenching. "I thought you were dead for 40 years! I didn't know what had happened to you! How do you think this makes me feel?" He waited for her to respond but she said nothing; only ducked her head in shame. "I can't do this right now." He said and with that he stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Eloise behind to rot in her own misery.

* * *

Eloise wasn't sure what to do with herself. Damon had left to god knows where and Elena and Stefan went off to school. She wasn't sure where Rose had gone but she honestly couldn't care less at that moment. She stood in the kitchen where Damon had left her for a long time, thinking things over. It took nearly twenty minutes for an idea to hit her like a freight train. Quickly, Eloise grabbed her car keys and sped off down the driveway to her next destination: The tomb.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I." Katherine's voice stopped Eloise in her tracks as she descended the stairs to the tomb. Who was she talking to? "It goes all the way back to England 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Well, I was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" _No!_ Eloise thought. _What is Elena doing here?_

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. Shame."

"It was kept secret?"

"Mm hmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust, so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. Then I ran like hell."

"So… what did Klaus want?"

"Same thing that he wants from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger." Elena realized.

"Then why does he want me, too?" Eloise finally entered the tomb and the two girls turned to her.

"Ah, Eloise. I figured it was only a matter of time until you showed up here."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have the answers to your questions."

"Tell me then." Eloise sat on the ground next to Elena who listened quietly to the pair.

"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova and Andonova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells."

"Who were the Andonova's?"

"You're ancestors." Eloise raised her eyebrows and glanced at Elena, who looked about as shocked as she was. "The doppelgangers were created as a way to undo the spell. Once the doppelgangers reappeared, the curse could be broken."

"But I'm not a doppelganger." Eloise said, though even she wasn't sure she believed herself.

"That's where you're wrong. The spell was bound with two blood sacrifices to make it harder to undo the curse, but now that the two of you are alive at the same time, it would seem that the curse can finally be broken."

"So that's why Elijah turned me into a vampire; he was saving me so that my blood couldn't be used for the sacrifice."

"I expect Klaus has something up his sleeve for you. I wouldn't get too comfortable feeling safe."

"Then how have you survived this long? Wouldn't he have tracked you down and found a way to use your blood over Elena's?"

"It's tricky, but after Rose fed me her blood and I killed myself I ran and I haven't stopped. I suggest that if the two of you want to live you do the same."

"That's not an option."

"It's the _only_ option unless you want to jump in here with me." She gestured to the tomb.

"I'd rather die."

"Be my guest. Just don't expect it to be pleasant."

"So you got Mason to give you the moonstone."

"Correct."

"But you need more than just the doppelgangers and the moonstone." Elena said. "Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler to become a werewolf."

"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Is that what I'll be used for?" Eloise asked, still trying to decipher this crazy riddle of a curse.

"Maybe." Katherine smirked.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?"

"Better you die than I." Katherine retreated ever so slowly into the dark depths of the tomb and Eloise and Elena looked at each other in panic. With all of this new information, what were they going to do? Frustrated, they began packing their bags to leave when Stefan raced down the stairs.

"Elena! Eloise!"

"Stefan." Elena looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Caroline told you…" She sighed.

"No, Caroline kept your secret but it didn't take long to figure out where you would go that would be so secret you had to keep it from me."

"I knew that you'd stop me."

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her; she is a liar, Elena."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"That's the problem; you won't, but you'll die trying. How is that any better?"

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan." Katherine's hoarse voice warned from the doorway of the tomb. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story." All three pairs of ears were tuned in now. "He killed them; my entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. On your friends, your family, on anyone that you've ever loved."

"No, don't listen to her, okay?" Stefan turned Elena to look at him while Eloise watched on.

"Always the protector." Katherine laughed. "But even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless of course, you have this." She raised the moonstone in her spidery hands and all jaws dropped.

"There it is." Stefan sighed. "That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so we would have to get the moonstone from you."

"I didn't spin anything Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade the moonstone for your freedom. You manipulative psychotic bitch."

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will, I'll be in the tomb where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

* * *

Damon and Rose met Slater at a coffee shop a few towns over from Mystic Falls. They were hoping to grill Slater for any information he had on Klaus but Damon was hardly in a good mood after his chat with Eloise earlier that morning, signaling Rose to jump in and save their chances of getting answers.

"If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?"

"Craigslist." Slater answered simply.

"Really?" Damon asked doubtfully.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad, they get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead. And that's where my connection ends."

All three vampires were unaware that in that very moment Elijah stood outside the coffee shop, watching them discuss is supposed death. _How naïve_, he smirked as he dropped loose change from one hand to the next.

"Okay, so here's what I don't get: Elijah walked around in the day which means that the Original people knew the secret of the day ring, so why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire lifts the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever, and vice versa." Slater explained.

"But werewolves are all extinct." Rose told him.

"True, never seen one but rumor has it…"

"Not such a rumor." Damon interrupted.

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place it sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we rendered the moonstone useless and stopped the curse from being broken."

"Well, yea probably, but why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me how."

"You think I'm going to help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original and keep me from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? Well I can make that happen if you help us."

Elijah flicked his wrist in the same motion as skipping a rock and tossed the coins from his hand and at the window. The glass shattered around the vampires and people throughout the coffee shop screamed and ran away. Neither Slater nor Rose wore daylight rings and their skin burned now that they were in the direct sunlight but they managed to crawl out of harm's way. Damon searched out the window for the culprit but Elijah had fled by that time, leaving the vampires to flee out of fear.

* * *

Elena had a meltdown on her porch after the incident with Katherine and Stefan and Eloise tried their best to comfort her. Eloise was feeling worn out herself and decided to head back to the Boarding House to work things out with Damon. It had to be done sooner or later but she drove slowly anyways, putting off the second inevitable fight they would have that day.

But what Eloise had not expected to see when she crossed the threshold was a half-naked Rose and a shirtless Damon under a blanket by the fire. Her mouth dropped open at the sight and her face drained of all color. She was lost for words and didn't know if she should even make a sound to begin with but as soon as both their heads turned towards her she ran faster than she ever knew she could, even as a vampire.

**Who else is pissed at Damon? I AM! But I'm also pretty mad at Eloise, even though she thought she was doing the right thing :( So sad. The ending of this chapter made my stomach squirm - ugh Damon you traitor. I had to make it happen though for the sake of a wonderful story... at least I hope it's a wonderful story... I'll never know if you guys don't start reviewing pretty soon! READ/REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE xoxo**


	5. The Sacrifice

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for setting Damon up with Rose because I hate her but it's all for the sake of the story :) Enjoy!**

**The Sacrifice**

**(2x10)**

Eloise didn't even bother to take her car when she left the Boarding House. Instead she just ran until she was doubled over taking deep breaths. The only place she could call home now was just a street away from where she stood freezing in the cool night air and as she walked up the Gilbert's front steps the front door swung open. Elena had seen her walk up the street and immediately knew something was wrong by the way she held herself so stiffly with a somber expression.

"Eloise?" Elena asked. "El, what's wrong?" The vampire ran into her arms and finally let all of the tears she had been holding back escape her.

* * *

Damon wasn't sure how to feel after Eloise ran out. He felt horrible, sure, and he wished she didn't have to find out that way. As he paced the living room the next morning he cursed himself for being so stupid. Why had he slept with Rose in the first place? Was it to get back at Eloise for lying to him? He was mad at her but he should have known better than to take his anger out like that. He saw an opportunity and he took it on impulse. Now that he felt his life crumbling around him, it occurred to Damon how much of a mess he had made and he wanted more than anything to take it all back.

Rose stayed in a separate room the night they were 'caught' but he really just wanted her gone. She was a distraction and that was all but now he had Eloise on his mind and could only imagination what she was feeling. His eyes had hardly left the window to the Boarding House driveway in hopes that Eloise would come back so he could explain everything, but he was still at a loss for words. The dark clouds hanging in the sky only worsened his mood further, if that was even possible.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up with a start when she heard something clatter in her bathroom. Eloise was in a deep sleep on her bed next to her and the brunette smiled slightly; they had talked and cried together for hours into the night and she wasn't at all surprised by her exhaustion. Elena snuggled back down beside her, forgetting all about the suspicious noise in the other room.

* * *

"Oof!" Something wacked Elena right across the stomach and she awoke _again_ after what felt like the shortest rest of her life. Glancing to her left she rolled her eyes seeing that Eloise was hogging nearly the entire bed and had unceremoniously thrown her arm across Elena. It was bright outside and she figured it was time to get up, considering the day the two of them had planned the night before, and she shook her blonde friend awake.

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine!" Eloise groaned and cracked an eye open.

"I'm tired."

"I know, but today is a new day! We have things to do and people to see and _pancakes_ to eat!"

"Pancakes?!" Eloise shot up from the bed in a rush of excitement. The brunette laughed at her eagerness as they both practically flew down the stairs to the kitchen where Alaric and Jenna were drinking coffee at the island counter.

"Good morning you two. Wow, you guys look horrible." Jenna told the pair and they scowled. They knew that they probably did look like hell with their makeup smudged and hair in wild bird's nests on top of their heads but it's always worse when someone points it out.

"Ah Aunt Jenna, you always know how to boost my self-esteem." Elena joked and the two girls set to work preparing the pancake mix and even added chocolate chips, which only increased their enthusiasm. It wasn't long before they were dancing around the kitchen singing into spatulas and wooden spoons as their microphones.

"Miley Cyrus? Really guys?" Jeremy asked from the archway to the kitchen.

"Party in the USA is only the greatest song of the 21st century, little Gilbert." Eloise defended.

"No way! Katy Perry is boss!" All heads turned to him in surprise. "I'm just gonna go… marinate in shame." And with that he returned to his room with his head bowed.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in to girly pop music…" Eloise remarked thoughtfully.

"Well you did play Avril Lavigne's albums on repeat when you would babysit us. It's engraved in our memories forever." Elena giggled.

"Well I've got to get going." Alaric stood after shaking his head at the scene that had just played out before him. "I'll see you guys later."

"Is that the time? I should be going too! Love you girls!" Jenna skipped out the door after Alaric.

"And then there were two." The girls giggled and ate pancakes through the rest of the midmorning.

* * *

Elena and Eloise were doing their hair when they heard the doorbell ring. They looked at each other curiously before heading downstairs. Luckily they no longer looked like slobs and had put on a fresh layer of makeup and gotten dressed; Eloise wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and high heeled boots while Elena was dressed in a simple long sleeve, dark jeans, and flats. Elena was the first to reach the door.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Stefan said from the porch. Damon was standing behind him looking fidgety and Elena took the opportunity to glare at him.

"Why?"

"We went to see Katherine." Elena hesitated before looking over her shoulder at Eloise who nodded stiffly.

"Come on in." Damon tried to catch her eye but she stalked off into the kitchen without throwing as much as a glance in his direction. She was still pissed.

"According to Rose's friend Slater there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Eloise clenched her jaw at the mention of Rose and continued to stare at the counter with her arms crossed like a petulant child.

"No spell, no doppelganger sacrifices. Ergo you both live." Damon told them and she scoffed – as if he cared whether or not she lived anymore.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena continued.

"By releasing it from the moonstone."

"How do you guys even know this is going to work?"

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side."

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena stated as it dawned on her how much they had planned without her help.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us."

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone; she's not going to give it to you." Eloise piped in.

"We're going to get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say," Damon started, "is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to."

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan told the girls who stared at him as though he was psychotic.

"Wow, I mean it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

"Yep, we're awesome." Damon cheered.

"Oh, shut up." Eloise finally broke and snapped at him. It was annoying enough that she had to be in the same room as him but for him to glorify himself was just absurd. Damon put his hands up in surrender.

"Except for one thing…" Elena noted darkly and all eyes locked on her curiously. "I don't want you to do it."

"Me either." Eloise nodded along with her while both boys gaped at their blunt rejection to their master plan.

"What are you talking about? You guys, we don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"We'll find him but after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone we care about, including the two of you?" Eloise argued, though Damon's ears perked up at the sound of her looking out for his safety. It was nice to know that she still cared.

"Eloise, if we can de-spell the moonstone then we can save your lives." Stefan protested.

"I know. Everybody keeps saying that." The two girls hopped up from their stools and headed back upstairs to Elena's room. They were done with dealing with the guys.

* * *

"It's a bad idea." Rose told Elena and Eloise in the living room of the Boarding House. No one else was home and as much as Eloise despised being in the same room as Rose, they needed her help.

"No it's not. From what Stefan told me your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Or you were too busy doing other things to bother looking harder." Eloise muttered.

"We 'gave up' because someone blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Rose pretended to not have heard Eloise which only caused the blonde to roll her eyes.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." Elena persisted.

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

"Because you owe me." Eloise stood up to face her enemy.

"You know that Damon and Stefan wouldn't want you doing this."

"Damon doesn't care what I do anymore. He made that clear last night."

"They're willing to risk everyone we love and we're not." Elena ignored her friend once again.

"They're just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less about what happens to us. So we're back to you taking us to Slater."

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"

"I've been a slave to the shadows for over 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who is willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

* * *

Rose pounded on Slater's door but no one answered. "He's not home. Sorry."

"No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Elena told her.

"And you certainly didn't survive that car trip because I'm in a cheery mood." Eloise stomped up the stairs next to the group.

"Fine." Rose pushed the doors open and broke the chain that had locked it shut in the first place. "Slater!" The girls entered cautiously and took in the surroundings of the apartment. It was decorated like a museum but also like a college dorm with posters around the walls and plants growing in dark corners of the rooms. "I don't think he's going to be much help." Rose deadpanned from a hallway over. Elena and Eloise skidded to her side to see Slater, lying cold and dead with a stake through his chest on the floor of his own room.

* * *

While Rose took care of Slater's body, Elena and Eloise attempted to get into his ginormous set of computer monitors but to no avail as he had passwords on everything. Rose was just reentering the room when she heard a quiet sobbing from a room over. "Alice?" A pale woman with long black hair and an excessive amount of makeup caking her face came running towards Rose. "Rose!" Eloise noted that Alice must have been Slater's girlfriend judging by the amount of pictures of the two of them that were splayed across the walls of the apartment. "He's dead!" Alice wailed and Rose patted her back comfortingly, though she did not believe that she was actually upset at all.

"She was only with him in hopes that he would turn her." She later explained to Elena.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Elena walked over to Alice, who was silently sobbing a few feet away. "Alice, I'm Elena. I'm sorry about Slater."

"Did you know him?"

"Not personally, no. I was actually wondering if you knew the password to his computers."

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" Alice acted as though she couldn't believe her ears. It was a blunt question but now that Elena knew that she only wanted to be a vampire she didn't believe her reaction one bit.

"What if I told you I could get my friend Eloise to turn you?" Alice's eyes grew at the prospect of getting the life she always wanted while Eloise jumped up and down behind her going through the motions of cutting her neck off. No way was she going to turn Alice, an incompetent _girl_, into a vampire! "But only if you help us get into Slater's files." Within five minutes they had the computers unlocked and were ready to search until they found the file they were looking for. "The system's been wiped." Elena sighed as they found the computers empty. "Whoever killed Slater must have taken what they wanted and deleted everything else so we couldn't use it."

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice surprised them all by bringing up his hidden files.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Eloise whispered to Elena and she nodded.

"I know. But she doesn't." The vampire smirked down at her. Sometimes Elena surprised her too. "These are all leads to vampires?" She asked as hundreds of files popped up.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me."

"What about that one? Cody Webber?" Rose asked from behind them. Eloise growled, having almost forgotten that she was there. If it were up to her she would snap her neck so that she and Elena could do this on their own but she knew that wouldn't blow over well in the end. "They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him." Alice suggested and Elena immediately handed her the phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgangers are alive and they're ready to surrender." Rose looked shocked by Elena's 'message' while Eloise nodded. She and Elena had discussed it earlier that they needed to hunt down Klaus and give themselves up for the safety of their family, though neither wanted the other to die, they knew it would mean many more lives would be spared.

"What?" Rose yelled.

"Oh my god. I knew I recognized you!" Alice exclaimed, looking at Elena excitedly.

"Get him the message for us, please." Elena left the room quickly to avoid the babbling room of girls but Eloise and Rose followed.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"We're getting Klaus' attention." Eloise explained.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive he'll find you and kill you both." Rose paused as she regarded the two girls before realization hit her. "Which is exactly what you wanted all along…"

"It's either us or our family."

"So this whole charade was some suicide mission so you could sacrifice yourselves and save everyone else."

"Cody is on his way," Alice strode in, "and he really wants to meet you both."

* * *

"Not a good time Rose." Damon answered his phone. He was standing above the tomb and was about to follow Bonnie and Stefan down when he got the call. They were planning on neutralizing Katherine and stealing the moonstone while Bonnie lifted the spell that locked all vampires inside so they could get out and leave Katherine behind to rot for all of eternity but Rose apparently had other plans for him.

_"Don't be mad at me." _She told him from the other end of the line.

"Why, what did you do?"

_"You need to get to Richmond immediately."_

"Tell me."

* * *

"So how exactly does this spell work?" Elijah asked Jonas. They were seated in his apartment and were going to attempt to find Elena through magic.

"Give me your hand." Jonas ordered and he sliced Elijah's palm open, though the Original vampire barely blinked an eye. "Place it here." The warlock gestured to a picture of Elena that he had stolen from her house earlier that morning while she and Eloise were asleep. "Now take my hand. Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for her."

_Elena was standing by the window of Slater's house, looking out at the rain and waiting for Cody to pick her up when suddenly she jumped back from the window in surprise. She could have sworn that Elijah had just appeared in front of her in the glass! Her breathing was heavy and irregular while she looked around the room to check if he was actually in the house but alas, he was nowhere to be seen._

"You saw her, didn't you?" Jonas asked Elijah once he had opened his eyes.

"I know exactly where she is…"

* * *

Eloise was growing impatient from waiting so long. The sun had set long ago and darkness fell on the town around her. She was moseying through the house when she felt someone's presence behind her. Spinning around she bumped into a shirt clad muscled body and stumbled slightly as she realized who it was. Damon was looking at her with angry eyes and she growled not wanting to be anywhere near him.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"What are you doing here?" She retorted venomously. Rose came walking up behind her. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Eloise."

"You said that you understood!" Elena had come in now to see what all of the commotion was about and couldn't believe that their plan didn't work.

"She lied." Damon said simply. "Come on, we're leaving."

"No." Eloise crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I said _we're leaving_."

"I'm not going with you."

"_You_ do not get to make decisions anymore."

"_You_ don't get to have a say over what I can and cannot do, Damon. You made sure of that last night when you had little miss flower girl under your sheets! But this, this is my decision."

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. We don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that we love." Her green eyes looked up into his and he thought he saw a flicker of sadness in the golden flecks of her iris but it quickly flashed away and was replaced once more with anger.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." She narrowed her eyes at his harsh demand but when she didn't move he roughly grabbed her arm and attempted to yank her to him.

"No!" Eloise raised her fist and aimed for his face but he was faster than her and caught her hand in his. He was surprisingly stronger than she thought but then she remembered that he had about 100 years on her. Elouise was breathing heavily but she wasn't sure if it was from fighting him or from the close proximity between their bodies. Damon leaned in close to her face and whispered darkly, "Don't _ever_ do that again." He released her hand and stepped away, leaving her alone with her jumbled up thoughts.

Eloise was still mad at him for what he did with Rose and now for interfering with their plan but she missed him like crazy. Things had just started to get good with Damon and she wished that everything could go back to normal, but even she knew it wasn't that simple. He probably didn't even want her back after how she had lied to him for so long.

"Time to go." Damon addressed the group after a few minutes. "Alice is soundlessly sleeping and won't remember anything from this otherwise horribly stupid day." The doors banged open near the end of his sentence and they all jumped back at the sudden intrusion. Three intimidating men strode in coolly.

"We're here to meet the doppelgangers." One said as he approached.

"Yes, thank you for coming." Eloise stepped forward but Damon latched onto her with a death grip that nearly crunched her bones.

"I will break your arm." He told her before looking back at the man. "There's nothing here for you." With that one of the men in the back fell to the floor in a heap, surprising them all with his sudden death. Elijah stepped up from behind him and everyone stood still in shock, except for Rose who fled almost immediately. Eloise shook her head at Elijah as he looked around at the group.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon told him.

"For centuries now." Elijah retorted. "Who are you?" He asked one of the two remaining men.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah." The importance of the man before him dawned on the young vampire and he stuttered out a quick response.

"We were going to bring them to you, for Klaus. They're the doppelgangers. I don't know how they exist but they do."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Both men shook their heads. "Then you have been incredibly helpful." Before anyone could blink Elijah had ripped their hearts out and dropped them back on their dead bodies as though it were mud on his hands. Elena gasped and they were all sure they would be next to have their bodies torn to shreds but Damon stepped protectively in front of them, causing Elijah to smile slightly before vanishing from the apartment.

* * *

"Your shadow spell was successful." The Original told Jonas back in his apartment nearly an hour later. "I was able to track that girl as well as Eloise. However I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me."

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."

"Actually, I spared him. He'd die before he'd let anything happen to them – they both would. Eloise could handle herself after what I had taught her all those years ago but they'll keep them safe."

"For now."

"Well that's precisely what we need them to be: safe."

* * *

"Thank you for bringing us home." Elena told Damon as the three of them walked up the front steps of the Gilbert house.

"Well your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded."

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run."

"Or she's a long legged man eating bitch that thought it best if she left before I ripped her heart out like Elijah planned in the first place." Eloise deadpanned.

"I can't believe he's alive." Elena said over her comment by means of diffusing the newly created tension. They could have that fight later but not right now and especially not on her porch. "Why do you think he killed those other two vampires and just let us go?"

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me." Elena and Eloise made their way towards the door but Damon grabbed their arms to hold them back. "What you two did today was incredibly stupid."

"Actually the only thing that was stupid was that we got caught." Eloise yanked her arm back and shot daggers at him through her eyes. "We don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save us. You shouldn't question why we would try and save all of you."

"Goodnight, Damon." Elena said with a warning tone in her voice. Jeremy swung the front door open before they could knock and they gaped at the bloody bandage on his neck.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"It's Stefan…"

* * *

Elena was the first and fastest one out of the car as she sprinted towards the tomb, effectively leaving Eloise and Damon alone together but they caught up quickly in hopes that she wouldn't dive into the tomb herself.

"Stefan!" She called into the dark tunnels but no one responded. She made a move to enter the tomb but Damon slammed her back into the wall with a thud.

"Don't you dare."

"Stefan's in there, Damon! How could you let this happen?"

"What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you two from your crazy kamikaze mission!"

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!"

"It was the right call, Elena!"

"Right call? How is any of this the right call?" Elena punched Damon's chest repeatedly but he wouldn't release her from his iron grasp. "Damon, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Eventually she slumped back against the rock wall in defeat. "Let go of me, please."

"You done?" He asked as he slowly put his hands up and backed away. It only took her a moment until she was racing back towards the tomb entrance but Damon stopped her once again and she stormed out of the church basement in a huff. Eloise was watching from the corner of the room – she didn't want Elena to enter the tomb either since Katherine would rip her to shreds in an instant and Damon handled the situation better than she would have.

"Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Eloise told the vampire as he slowly approached the two but stopped in front of the invisible barrier dividing them.

"I know."

"I'll find a way to get you out." Damon reassured him.

"That's alright. I'll handle myself. Bonnie has the moonstone. Work with her and try to figure out how to de-spell it."

"You martyr yourself in the tomb and I get partnered with a semi-competent witch. Wonderful."

"Do me a favor and keep Elena out of here."

"Yea, cause that'll be easy."

"Promise me, no matter what happens, that you'll protect her."

"I promise." Eloise shook her head and left the tomb, finding herself alone in the dark forest.

"Eloise…" Damon walked up after her.

"Don't, Damon." She held up a hand to stop him. "All of this would be so much easier if you would just let us go through with the sacrifice. Then you'd never have to see my face again and you'd still be safe."

"I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a choice." Damon sped her against a tree trunk and she gasped at the closeness of their bodies. He put a hand on either side of her to prevent her from leaving but she didn't even bother to struggle.

"I'm not going to let you die for some silly curse." His voice was husky and she hated how much it turned her on.

"You should care less if I was dead."

"I believed you were for 40 years, but you're not, and I want you now."

"How can you possibly still want me? I lied to you, Damon."

"But you were honest with me yesterday." She fell silent but not for long.

"You slept with Rose."

"I know and I regret it. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't work like that Damon." She shoved him off her and ran her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "You can't just go and sleep with someone every time we get into a fight."

"I was mad at you."

"That's no excuse.

"I know, but… El, I love you." His last three words made her shiver and she froze in her place. She loved him too, but after what he'd done to her she wasn't sure if she could forgive him just yet.

"I need… time, Damon." His face dropped but he nodded solemnly. It broke her heart to see him look like that and she almost changed her mind right then and there but she couldn't. For a moment she almost felt bad leaving him like that but he needed to learn his lesson and she needed to clear her head.

Eloise flashed away in an instant and Damon stood there in the forest alone, guilt nagging him from all sides. Only time would tell if he had lost her forever.

**Aww poor Damon - he really needs to control his impulses! I'm a little obsessed with page-breaks too, I know haha! I hate to say it but my writing bug is wearing off and I might take a few days to update UNLESS you guys give me some reviews or favorite the story or ****_something_**** because that will boost my spirits! I'm feeling a little roughed up lately so I'm not entirely in the mood to write but if you like the story then please let me know! Maybe you can convince me to keep going with this story? I'm still not sure how long it's going to last but it depends on how much you guys like it! xoxo**


	6. By The Light Of The Moon & The Decent

**Okay so this chapter is a combination of two episodes (see below) because the first episode was too boring to write about (read to find out why) so I added the next one. I apologize for any mistakes I have made in this chapter - i did NOT edit this one. I basically just wrote it tonight and decided to put it up because I wanted to update so SORRY for any and all mistakes! Please ignore them! I'm asking for one simple review on this chapter in order to write the next one but plenty more are always appreciated :) read on...**

**By The Light Of The Moon & The Decent**

**(2x11 &2x12)**

"Now that you've got this back, what are you going to do with it?" Elena turned the moonstone in her hands.

"Right now it's what's binding the sun and moon curse." Bonnie explained from her seat on Elena's bed. "If I can figure out way to remove the spell from the stone then the stone becomes useless."

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful."

"Maybe… if he finds out."

"Bonnie can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine, we've got to get him out."

"Stefan wants me to focus on this."

"Well don't listen to him! He thinks that he's protecting us but he's wrong!"

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not going to let you get used in some _creepy_ sacrifice ritual!" Bonnie snatched the stone from Elena while she rolled hereyes.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Eloise entered Elena's room with a blood bag in her hand with a straw poked through the top like a juice box.

"Absolutely nothing." Bonnie said coolly.

"Are you guys arguing again?" Jeremy walked in behind Eloise and she scooted over to the bed next to Bonnie.

"Nope, no arguing in here!" Eloise told him though she didn't believe for a second that the two girls were simply discussing this year's fall fashion. She could practically cut the tension in the room with a knife. Bonnie turned and slipped the moonstone into her bag, all the while shooting Jeremy a curious glance.

"I need a coffee." She sighed and exited the room with the youngest Gilbert in tow. Eloise and Elena both looked from each other to the bag Bonnie had left behind and the vampire grinned.

"I'm glad we're on the same wavelength here."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We figured we'd pay Stefan a visit and then maybe go to The Grill for lunch." Eloise answered Bonnie as she and Elena descended the stairs.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Really? Tell your face."

"Are you serious?"

"They took the moonstone!" Jeremy called from the top of the stairs with Bonnie's bag in his hands. _Crap, _Eloise thought. They'd been caught.

"How did you…"

"We tested you. You failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him." Elena said heatedly. "I can't let that happen." To both girls astonishment, Bonnie stepped to the side and allowed them to walk to the front door, only as they opened it they could walk out; it was as if a sheet of glass wall had been placed within the doorframe and trapped them inside the house. "What did you do?"

"It's for the best." Bonnie answered somberly to Jeremy who was laughing mercilessly at the girls as they struggled against the invisible barrier.

* * *

"You trapped them in Elena's house?" Stefan sighed from inside the tomb.

"It's for the best, trust me." Damon shrugged. "Elena and Eloise are on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest days. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this." He held up the duffel bag he had been carrying and dropped it by the tomb door. "A care package; candles, lanterns, and…" He spun a bottle of red liquid in his hands before holding it out to his brother. "lunch!"

"Give that to me and I'm just going to have to share it with her." Stefan informed him tiredly; the lack of blood in his system was running him down. Katherine waved at Damon who scowled.

"You know, you two are surprisingly calm considering that Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." She smirked.

"I've been dead before – I got over it." Damon turned back to Stefan. "Once we deal with this moonstone we'll figure a way to get you out."

"Don't worry about me, just make sure Elena's safe." Damon nodded before exiting the ruins with the bottle of blood still in his hands. Stefan and Katherine eyed it hungrily but he was gone in a flash along with their food.

* * *

"You should really lock your door." Damon smirked as he strode into the Gilbert house freely and without a care. Clearly the invisible wall did nothing to block him from coming in. Eloise rolled her eyes while Elena huffed. "Aw come on pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Eloise glared at him.

"Yes, El, I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your lives."

"What did Stefan say about this?" Elena inquired.

"We had a good laugh."

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Damon plopped down onto the couch next to Eloise and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, that… I didn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Well A he can't do anything about it and B… what I just said." He swiveled his head around the room. "Where's Bonnie?"

"I thought she was meeting you?" Jeremy entered the room.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on suicide patrol."

"Then who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?"

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could do it and I said, 'why not?' I figured if she screwed up then he'd bite her and I'd be rid of two of my problems." He flashed his megawatt smile at Eloise and she nearly melted in her seat. He was making it hard for her to not forgive him for his indiscretions with Rose.

"Hold on a second, tonight's the full moon?" Elena squirmed in her seat while Damon's phone began buzzing annoyingly in his pocket.

"Yep, but you were too absorbed in all of your suicidal tendencies to notice."

"What?" He answered his phone.

_"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person."_ Alaric's voice blared from the speakers.

"What? Why?"

_"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason."_

"What girl?"

_"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy."_

"That's no good. Where are you?"

_"I'm at The Grill."_

"I'm on my way."

"Change of plans. You babysit." He told Jeremy before addressing the two depressed looking girls. "You know you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait! You can't!" Elena threw a pillow at him while Jeremy laid back over their laps. They both rolled him off and onto the ground before crossing their arms in annoyance. It surprised Eloise how much she and Elena were alike sometimes.

* * *

By the time the sun set both Elena and Eloise were bored out of their minds and decided to watch The Titanic in Elena's room while reenacting it to perfection. Elena would jump off the bed and 'drown' on the carpet while Eloise wept on the mattress.

"Jack!" She screamed but it was too late… Elena had already 'sunk' and slithered away under the bed and out of sight. "I wish I had that necklace." She muttered as the Heart of The Ocean was released into the depths of the sea.

"You already have a ring that's just like it!" Elena reminded her once she had crawled back out from her hiding spot.

"I guess you're right." The blonde twisted her lapis lazuli daylight ring around on her finger. It really was a pretty ring: There was a large blue rock in the center with a single silver dot in the center of it while the band resembled that of a vine wrapping itself around her finger. She had always admired it ever since Elijah had brought it back for her all those years ago.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked, noticing the vampire's suddenly calm and reflective behavior.

"I'm just… thinking." She mumbled.

"About…?" Elena pried with a sly grin.

"I think… I'm hungry." Eloise hopped off the bed and made her way downstairs while Elena remained pouting on the bed.

"Bring up some more popcorn, will ya?" She called after her and Eloise just smiled – hardly anyone ever got to see this side of Elena; the impolite, demanding, free spirited, crazy side. It only really came out with her and Jeremy and Eloise got a sense of pride from that. It was like being a part of a secret club; a _fun_ club.

"What are you doing?" She asked Jenna as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was sorting through countless boxes from the cupboard under the stairs and Eloise couldn't think of a reason as to why. Jenna shoved a box of books and papers into her arms without a word. "Whoa, what is this stuff?"

"Elena's mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped in helping Mrs. Lockwood. And by roped I mean very excited to participate!" Jenna added with fake enthusiasm. It wasn't until she slammed the door of the cupboard that she saw Elijah standing patiently behind it. Eloise jumped. How had she not sensed his presence before? That's what vampire hearing is all about!

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He said with as much of an American accent as he could muster. Eloise just stood there with wide eyes looking between him and Jenna until she took the box from her.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls." She explained, though Eloise knew the truth.

"It's a pleasure." He held out his hand and after swallowing the lump in her throat she shook it with daggers in her eyes.

"So you know, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I can help you load it into your car." Jenna told him while slinging an arm around Eloise's shoulder.

"Yea, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow."

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." Elijah stepped towards the door and Eloise scrambled to come up with a plan. Why did he have to be invited in?! This could mean some serious danger! "Oh and Eloise…" She spun around to face him. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

The second he was out the door Eloise bolted upstairs and towards Jeremy's room to make sure he was okay but before she could knock she was thrown into the wall of the hallway. Elijah pressed his body up against hers while putting a finger to her lips to silence her from screaming. She was frightened but somehow she knew that Elijah wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I think it's time you and I have a little chat."

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion." Elijah told Eloise and Elena once they were alone in her room. "I mean your family no harm.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take us?" Elena asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared of the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgangers exist then there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah explained while making himself comfortable on her window sill.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"

"Let's just say that my goal is to not break the curse."

"So what is your goal?"

"Klaus' obsessions have made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?"

"Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Eloise piped in with a smirk as it dawned on her. "So you're trying to use us to draw him out?"

"Well to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourselves killed."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"Well if I wasn't being truthful then your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. Then when the time is right you and I will draw Klaus out and I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed."

"Then what?"

"Then I kill him."

* * *

Damon had spent the afternoon getting to know the new werewolf girl in town and was surprised when she told him that she knew what he was. He thought that he and Ric had been clever enough to slip wolfs bane in her drink but she detected it in a matter of minutes. She was enraged but all Damon wanted to know was what she wanted with Mason Lockwood but she simply threatened him with the full moon on her side later that night. Damon went home without a second thought about her and was ready for a peaceful night alone with a bottle of bourbon.

"You're still here?" Damon asked Rose as he entered the Boarding House living room.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Just admit it: you don't have anywhere else to go."

"I'm sorry about Elena and Eloise. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know they had a death wish, but I called you and tried to make it right. I'm sorry, Damon." Rose stepped towards him before smiling slightly. "And… I have nowhere else to go."

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon stalked past her towards the drink cart. A crash sounded from another room of the house. The two vampires sped to the scene where an entire window had been smashed and broken glass lay around them. They searched the room for the intruder but were caught off guard when a giant white wolf charged at them, effectively knocking Damon over and pinning Rose to the ground. It took no time in biting Rose's shoulder until she screamed but Damon stabbed it with a sword he had pulled off the wall and the wolf ran away into the night.

"How is it?" He crouched down beside her to look at the wound.

"It hurts."

"It's healing." Damon said in amazement and Rose began to sob.

"I thought a werewolf bite was fatal. I thought…"

"It's not. You're going to be okay." He held her close as she cried into his jacket, relief flooding through him.

* * *

Stefan and Katherine were sitting and chatting about the good old days when they heard a noise coming from the opening of the tomb. To be honest, Stefan was thankful for the interruption since he wasn't sure if he could listen to Katherine confess her love for him one more time for fear that his head would explode out of annoyance. The two vampires curiously approached the entrance when a man walked by the door.

"Elijah…" Katherine cowered into the wall at the sight of the Original.

"Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He smiled before looking at Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please, come." He gestured to the church ruins.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I've had the spell lifted." Stefan doubtfully took small steps towards the invisible barrier but let out a breath once he realized it was no longer there. Katherine attempted to zoom out after him but Elijah jumped in front of her, effectively stopping her in her tracks. "As for you, however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." He compelled her and she blinked, her mind having gone foggy besides his command. "You're free to go." He told Stefan.

"Stefan, no. Please don't let him leave me in here." Katherine begged while he merely looked at her.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

* * *

The bite was only getting worse but Damon wasn't sure how to tell Rose. It turned out that the bite may have healed but the werewolf venom hadn't and the gruesome infection was taking over Rose's back.

"How does it look?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely… better." Rose slumped in her seat at his response. She knew he was lying. "Right, Eloise?" Damon had sensed her come into the room and wondered what she was doing there. She knew about the situation with Rose and the wolf bite through Stefan but seeing the ripped and bubbling skin under her shirt stopped her by the door.

"Um… it's not bad." She said as she tried to hold herself back from gagging at the sight. "Do you know where Elena is?"

"I'm here." The brunette said from behind her. "Damon I need you to talk to you about Stefan. He's convinced that he needs to find Isobel and I think we need to tell Elijah."

"No can do. I'm with Stefan on this one. But if you could play nurse for a little while…"

"It's not necessary." Rose told her though her pale infected skin said otherwise.

"It _is_ necessary. Elena's a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist!" He strode towards the door before looking over his shoulder. "You coming, blondie?" Eloise hesitated before following him out of the room, as did Elena.

"Damon," she said once they were out of earshot, "is she going to die?"

"Probably. The wolf bite spread some kind of infection and it's only getting worse."

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

"No need to be rude, Damon." Eloise reminded him softly.

"Death happens. We come, we go. The sooner she dies the better." The two girls stared at him in astonishment. Even though Eloise had every right to hate Rose, she felt nothing but remorse for her. Damon brushing off her sickness was peculiar and out of line but before she had time to mention it his phone rang.

_"Damon." _Ric's voice came over the phone._ "The wolf girl is a The Grill."_

"We're on our way." With that he shoved the phone in his pocket and nodded his head towards the door. Eloise through on her leather jacket and followed him, leaving Elena behind to deal with Rose.

"So what are you going to do once you find Jules?" She asked once they were in the car in hopes of diffusing some of the tension between them.

"Ask her about a cure."

"So you _do_ care whether or not she dies. Don't even start with the whole 'circle of life' speech you just tried to give Elena. I know that you care about what happens to her."

"It's not like that, El."

"I know. I'm not accusing you of anything I just think that maybe you should let people see this side of you more often."

"What side of me?" He asked with a scowl.

"The soft caring side that actually feels something. The only person who ever sees that is me."

"I don't care if no one else see it." _I only care about you_, is what he was trying to say and Eloise caught on, though she didn't mention it. Instead she just nodded and continued to look out the window on their way to The Grill. The second they walked in the doors Stefan had run in front of them, causing them both to lean back slightly at his sudden appearance.

"What's up, Stef?" Eloise asked semi-awkwardly from the stare down the two brothers were having. He turned and smiled at her before looking back at Damon.

"You're here to see Jules?" Damon rolled his eyes and attempted to pass him before he grabbed onto his arm to hold him back. "Listen, there's a lot of people here, okay?"

"Damn, there goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon shook his head in exasperation before trying to leave again.

"Hey, listen. I know that you're upset about Rose…"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? _I'm fine._ I don't know if you've noticed this, but sometimes vampires die. I'm going to have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up." And with that he sauntered over to Jules' table.

"He's definitely upset, isn't he?" Stefan asked Eloise who nodded.

"He sure is." She muttered before following Damon to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Well, "Jules sighed, "if it isn't the one I mean to kill."

"And his girlfriend." Eloise strutted to his side and put a possessive hand on his shoulder. She knew that she hadn't properly forgiven him yet but she didn't care; she was sick of all these annoying women coming at his man for whatever reason.

Her use of 'girlfriend' had even shocked Damon and he let his walls down for only a second to glance up at her before smirking to himself and Jules across the table.

"Now I have two new targets. Wonderful."

"You won't live to see another full moon." he stated darkly and she lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. "Unless you tell us how to cure a wolf bite, then I won't kill you."

"Promise?" He nodded and Jules placed a crisp twenty on the table in front of her. "Bite me." She began walking away but Eloise reached out a strong arm and spun her around roughly. "I'm not afraid of you." She sang.

"Then you are very, very stupid." She whispered in her ear.

"How's your friend? Rose? Was that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure, tell me." Eloise demanded. "Or start watching your back."

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at her brain. Soon she'll be rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you that the only cure that exists is to take a stake and drive it through her heart." She left Eloise and Damon standing there in the middle of the restaurant as they faced the fact that they had lost all hope.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me." Damon told her as they drove back to the Boarding House.

"Sure. I want to do anything I can to help." She replied honestly.

"You do?"

"Yea, I mean, I'm definitely not Rose's friend or anything but I don't want her to suffer. If she suffers then you suffer then I suffer. I don't want her to suffer."

Nothing more was said until they walked into the Boarding House. It was eerily quiet and both glanced around the foyer cautiously before they saw Elena. She spun around when she heard them and their eyes grew wide at the sight of her holding a stake she had fashioned out of a broken chair leg.

"Elena is everything okay? Where's Rose?" Eloise asked. The brunette just shrugged and they knew they were in deep trouble.

Rose stumbled to the trashcans on the outskirts of the Mystic Falls High School Booster Club Barbeque and began to throw up. She was shaking all over and felt like hell. She could hardly tell which way was up and her head was foggy. She couldn't distinguish reality from her memories and that scared her more than anything. A man watched her as he took out the trash from the party and was disgusted by the noises she was making but decided it best if he asked her if she needed help. That was a mistake.

* * *

"Thanks for coming by so quickly." Sheriff Forbes told Damon as he walked up to the crime scene, Elena and Eloise in tow.

"No, I was close by, Liz. What happened?"

"A vampire." She gestured to a bloody body lying on the ground by some trash cans. "Luckily one of my deputies spotted him before anyone else saw him."

"We have to secure the area then."

"Don't cause a panic but let's move this party into the cafeteria." Liz told a few of her officers and they sped off to rally the large group. "I'll take the East side of the school you'll go West?" She asked Damon and they nodded, splitting in opposite directions.

Elena was calling Stefan and Eloise stood by waiting for Damon to return. When he did he gave them both wooden stakes which they took reluctantly. They didn't really want to kill Rose but if she attacked them like she attacked that man then they would need to fight back. They heard a crashing sound not too far off and they all ran to find a smashed car with two dead bodies beside it. Damon tackled Rose to the ground and luckily no one was around to see it.

"Rose!" He shook her as she tried to snap at him. "Rose! It's me! It's Damon!" The dark veins faded from her face and her red eyes faded to their natural brown hue. She sat up slowly and he let her but as she took in the horrific and bloody scene before her she began to sob.

"Did I do this? I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Oh my god, I never meant to hurt anyone!"

"I know, I know, I know. Shh…" Damon calmed her and she wept on the ground. "Come on let's get you home."

"I don't have a home! I haven't had a home in so long!" Eloise felt tears slide down her own face as she listened to Rose's ordeal. While Eloise had only gone without a home for 40 years, Rose had gone five centuries. Damon stole a glance at her before scooping Rose up bridal style and began walking through the parking lot to his car. Elena and Eloise followed close behind, eager to get away from the bloodied bodies and help Damon.

* * *

Rose slept soundly in Damon's bed but she was pale and glistening with sweat. Eloise sat on one side of the bed while Damon stood over the broken girl. She had only been sleeping for about an hour after they rescued her from the parking lot but she woke slowly anyways

"Hi there." Damon whispered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She replied and closed her eyes sadly.

"Don't be. You went on a murderous rampage. It happens."

"I'm sorry Elena." Rose said loudly after a few moments of silence. The other vampires had noticed that Elena had walked in but nonetheless she was there to check in on her. "I don't like taking a human life. I never have."

"You shouldn't be here." Damon sneered and Eloise rolled her eyes.

"She's fine Damon."

"Neither should you." He snapped but immediately regretted it. He saw the hurt flash across her face but this time she had no witty response. Instead she nodded her head and made to get off the bed when Rose grabbed her wrist gently.

"Thank you, Eloise." She whispered genuinely.

"What for?" She whispered back. It made them feel as though they were the only ones in the room, despite the other bodies in the room that meant otherwise.

"For being here. For caring, after what I've done, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." The blonde smiled down at her before locking eyes with Damon. She had forgiven him through that look that so much with so little words. His lips twitched upwards but the smile hardly lasted before he walked away and began pacing the room.

"Damon's a lot like me." Eloise tilted her head curiously at the sick vampire, urging her to continue. "He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it." Now she addressed Elena. "And you need to fight. I know that you're scared but you need to do it."

"Okay." Elena nodded but the moment was short lived.

Rose began coughing uncontrollably. Eloise leaned forward to check on her but Damon shooed her away until she joined Elena by the door. Rose was convulsing now, shouting things like 'make it stop!' as she writhed in pain clutching her stomach. It was a gruesomely sad scene and Eloise led Elena out of the room until they were safely downstairs, though the vampire could still hear her wailing above them. All they could do was sit by the fire and wait.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Jules said as Tyler slid into the booth across from her. Tyler Lockwood appeared to be a normal teenager. He was strong and handsome with dark hair and dark eyes. He was short but his looks made up for it.

"So what do you want from me?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Just to be your friend. Mason would have wanted that." She leaned in closer to him. "I know about Mason and you."

"You know what?"

"I know you're a werewolf and I know that you're little friend Caroline is a vampire."

"How do you know about Caroline?" Him and Caroline had begun to grow closer over the past few weeks that she had been helping him with his transformation. He hated to get his own hopes up but he really started to believe that she felt something for him, which was until that night when he kissed her and she pushed him away. Either way he felt the overwhelming need to be with her and protect her.

"You can't sniff them out?" He sat there reflectively, not realizing that he was capable of such an action as sniffing out a vampire. "Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?" She reached forward and took his hand in hers. "Hey, I can help you."

"Do you know where Mason is?" He snatched his hand away from her. He was starting to really hate this girl.

"He's dead, Tyler. He was murdered." Tyler shook his head. He had been sure that his uncle was alive. There'd be no reason for someone to murder him.

"No." He denied.

"Do you want to know who murdered him?"

"Just stop."

"Your little blonde vampire did."

"No. Caroline would never do that."

"She and her little vampire friends were behind it, Tyler."

"Caroline is the only vampire in town."

"Is that what she told you? She lied. This town is crawling with vampires. But don't worry, we'll get them."

"Who are you?" Tyler asked in disbelief. He hardly even knew this woman and yet here she was, giving him free advice about the town he currently called home. He didn't want to believe a single thing she said but somehow he knew that she was telling the truth and he hated it.

"I'm your friend. There are others like us and they're on their way."

* * *

Damon strolled back into the Boarding House, expecting some peace and quiet but instead he saw Eloise stand up from the couch and make her way towards him.

"You were supposed to leave."

"I did, but then I came back." She held out a drink for him and he downed it in one gulp. She watched him sadly. "I'm sorry for punishing you." Looking down at her he could see the sincerity in her apology. Eloise looked at him through worried green eyes and he couldn't help but instinctively tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to forgive you."

"I'm sorry that I did it in the first place." He replied with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about Rose." His breath hitched. He didn't want to think about Rose, especially after he had just buried her dead body.

"Kiss me." He whispered huskily and she complied. As their lips molded together after all that time apart an understanding spread throughout the two and they pulled away with small smiles.

"I say we celebrate." Eloise began refilling his glass as well as her own.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Rose. Her life, her ability to survive. We'll survive, Damon. I know we will." And with that they drank through all hours of the night. They danced and laughed and chased each other around the house until they finally fell over from exhaustion. It was what they both needed – one night of reckless fun in each other's company to repair the things that had been broken.

* * *

Elena sighed as she stepped into her house. She had left Eloise behind at the Boarding House after she decided to work things out with Damon and the Gilbert was absolutely exhausted and ready to fall asleep right there in the foyer. However, as she made her way to the stairs a figure walking towards her in the hallway caught her attention.

"Stefan. You're home."

"Rose?" Elena shook her head, understanding his one word question to relate to her current health status. "I uh… I called Isobel."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I had to." Stefan had felt obligated to hunt down Elena's biological mother for a second time in order to find out more information about Klaus.

"It's okay. Did you find her?"

"Not exactly." Came a deep voice exiting from the kitchen. Both heads turned towards the man in the doorway and Stefan dropped his head slightly in shame. "Hello Elena."

"Uncle John."

**I know - not a very splendid ending but it had to end somewhere, right? Once again, I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. I didn't really edit this chapter... at all. Woops!**

**Honestly I'm willing to write another chapter but ONLY if you guys just give me one more review! One small simple review about the story! Then I will make the next chapter wonderful! Every little word is appreciated! SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY ARE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION AS WELL ;)**

**Liiiiiike who do you want to see more of? Any scenes in particular that you would like me to write about, whether they're in the show or not? I'm a little uneasy about writing smut into this story because I've never really gone there with my writing before but you guys just let me know whatever you want and I will definitely think about it!**

**Wow, lots of rambling! ONE REVIEW IS ALL I ASK BUT A MILLION ARE APPRECIATED! xoxo**


	7. Daddy issues

**Hey guys! i just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews - you have no idea how much they motivate me! I haven't been in the best mood lately so your comments helped :) Anywho, I like this chapter because I'm kind of a sucker for torture (at least writing it!) So I hope you guys like it! Review/Favorite/Follow ::::: Do your thing! ;)**

**Daddy issues**

**(2x13)**

Caroline had spent the morning getting ready for school as always. She curled her blonde hair until it bounced with her every movement and her makeup was done to perfection. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind though but she pushed it away before she could make a huge deal out of it – she did that enough last night. She backed out of her front door to lock it when she felt someone standing behind her. Turning around she saw that it was Tyler who was staring at her with dark eyes. He looked angry and she could only think of one reason as to why.

She smiled sheepishly as she approached him. "Hey, how's it going?" The tension in the chill morning air was thick and her efforts to break the ice did nothing to diffuse it.

"We need to talk." He said stiffly, still not moving from his spot on her walkway. He had his hands in his leather jacket pockets and his head was tilted down giving him a slightly menacing quality. Caroline didn't really want to jump into what happened last night but she knew she had to talk to him about their kiss so before he could say another word she began ranting like the nervous Caroline she was.

"Yea, we do. Listen, I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. I mean, it was just one kiss but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there."

"Fine." He nodded.

"Great. That's settled." With a sigh she made her way towards her car but his voice stopped her short.

"What happened to my Uncle Mason?"

"What?"

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Caroline was scared now. She wasn't sure how he had found out that she had been lying about his uncle and she felt horrible for doing it. Feeling cornered wasn't something she ever wanted to feel, and especially not guilty.

"Uh… Tyler, I don't…"

"Then let me tell you." He stepped up closer to her. She was genuinely scared now. "Stefan and his brother Damon killed him because Stefan and Damon are vampires, just like you."

"Who told you that?" She asked innocently.

"Is it true?"

"Let me explain…"

"Did you know he was dead this entire time?"

"Please…"

"Did you know?!" He yelled and she jumped back before nodding. In an instant he had her slammed up against her car.

"I'm sorry Tyler! I'm sorry!" His eyes turned to the amber color of a wolf's and Caroline feared for her life, knowing that one bite from him would mean the end for her.

"I trusted you!" He shook her and she begged him with watery eyes until his own faded back to normal. He stormed away from her and sent her hate filled glares. Caroline stood there on her own for a few minutes before realization sunk in – they were all in danger now.

* * *

"You brought back _John Gilbert?_ That was your big 'Save Elena' move?" Damon asked Stefan in the boarding house. It was risky to be talking about this now when Eloise was upstairs but they knew they were safe to talk while she was in the shower.

"I went to go find Isobel and I got John instead." Stefan replied as though it was the simplest solution out there. "He said he could help us and we're desperate."

"We're not that desperate, Stefan! The guy tried to barbeque me!" Damon shook with the memory of their last encounter.

"Damon, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we just have to assume the moonstone hasn't been destroyed. Elena and Eloise are putting all of their faith in some deal that they made with Elijah to keep everyone safe! I mean, do you trust Elijah? He's an Original! He can't be trusted! It's not like we can just go up and kill him because apparently he can't die!"

"I'm still waiting for the part where John Gilbert's the answer." Damon grumbled.

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?"

"He's not talking, at least not to me anyway."

"Great work Stefan." Damon deadpanned. "Top notch, as if I didn't have enough problems." He sauntered towards the stairs to find Eloise.

"I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan told him and he spun around.

"Whatever, I knew the woman for…what? Five minutes?" Stefan merely shook his head as his brother ascended the steps.

Eloise was shaking her hair out of a towel when Damon walked in his room. Her golden skin was glowing but was covered up tantalizingly by a black silk robe she had thrown on after her shower. "Hello to you, too." She laughed as she caught him ogling her.

"You can hardly blame me for staring." He reasoned as she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. She smirked before turning away from him to fix her bra and slip on a flowy white tank top. Spinning back around she noticed his hungry eyes fixated on her and she grinned. He was so easy to mess with.

"So what are we up to today?" She strutted towards him to fix his shirt collar, though nothing was really wrong with it.

"I think we should just stay in bed." He nipped at her earlobe as he whispered huskily in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine and electrified every nerve his fingers reached. Her breathing was heavy as he licked the shell of her ear.

"Sounds great." A minute later Damon groaned. "What?"

"We have to go."

"What? Why?" Eloise pouted.

"I need to have a little chat with 'Uncle John'."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly while placing her hands on his chest.

"Hmm, no. But we need to ask him what he's doing here because he's screwing everyone up."

"You mean he's screwing up your guys' master plan to save me and Elena."

"Well, excuse me if I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as a curse that-" Eloise placed a soft kiss on his lips to keep him quiet and he melted right into her trap. After a long moment though she pulled away slightly.

"I know. I understand."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

"Where's John?" Damon stormed past Elena and into the Gilbert house without as much as a 'hello'. Eloise smiled at the young brunette before stepping through the doorway once Elena had officially moved to the side.

"He's not here. He left. I don't know where he went he just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off."

"That's public knowledge now?" Eloise scoffed.

"Apparently."

"Yea, Jenna's head is spinning but I'm okay."

"Did he say what he was doing here?" Damon asked.

"No. You know, Stefan thinks he's telling the truth about wanting to help me."

"Do you believe him?"

"No I don't believe him for a second."

"I don't either."

"What are we going to do?"

"Kill him."

"Damon…" Eloise sighed.

"I'm joking… Okay, I'm only a little serious."

"Damon!"

"I'm not going to hurt him, you guys. I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father."

"Wait! We're coming with you!" They called after him as he left for his car.

* * *

They had only just stepped inside of The Grill when Eloise's phone started buzzing with a text.

_Hey I need you to come over ASAP. Xoxo Care_

"Uh, guys… It's Caroline."

"What did she say?"

"She wants me to come over. Says it's an emergency. You guys take care of John but Damon, please be reasonable. You're not here for a fight." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. See you at the Boarding House later?" She nodded and left through the restaurant doors. She had no car with her since they took Damon's so she planned on walking since Caroline's house was only about ten minutes away. It was getting dark out and less people were hanging around on the street so Eloise contemplated using her vampire speed but it seemed to risky – if she was seen then the town's vampire hunters could come after her. She continued walking until she turned abruptly on a street corner and walked straight into a man she had never seen before. Before she had a chance to react, however, a bullet pierced her skull and everything faded to black.

* * *

Eloise awoke in a cage. She had no clue how she had gotten there or why but the searing pain in her forehead was enough to make her squeal. With shaking hands she reached up and extracted the wooden bullet from her face and slowly she felt the skin grow back over the wound. Once that was fixed she had the chance to observe her surroundings.

She was definitely in a cage like she had thought but also in some kind of trailer. _How the hell did I end up in here?_ She thought sadly. A whining sound came from her right and looking over she saw sweet Caroline waking up in a separate cage next to hers with a bullet lodged in her forehead as well. Rage swelled inside her.

"Care? Care, are you okay?"

"Eloise?" The other blonde asked groggily before shrieking at the pain in her head. She ripped the bullet from her face and looked around. "What are we doing here?"

"Shut up." A man sitting in the corner or the room told them. He was holding a gun and looked extremely bored of having the two of them in front of him. Both girls jumped back in their cages, panic flooding their bodies. "I see you girls got the bullets out. That was… nasty. I've got lots of wooden bullets and other toys. It's going to be a long night." He lifted the gun to Eloise and she pushed herself into the back of the cage but it did nothing to deter the bullet shooting through her chest. The blonde screamed and fell to floor in agony. _If he kept this up it was going to a __very__ long night._

* * *

Stefan paced the Lockwood's study as Tyler sat in front of him eager to get away from the vampire.

"You want to be friends? Okay we're friends. Will you go now?"

"I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and build a family. I have that here. We can both have that." Stefan's phone conveniently started to buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out reluctantly; he had been so close to breaking Tyler and this distraction wasn't exactly welcome. The name read 'Caroline' on his screen.

"Hey, everything okay."

_"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" _A female voice came over the speakers that definitely not belong to Caroline.

"Who is this?"

_"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"_

"Jules… where's Caroline?"

_ "Right here, want proof?"_

* * *

Jules opened the door to her trailer before holding the phone out to her werewolf friend, Brady. "He wants proof." She told him. He sighed before lifting up the gun and directing it at Caroline. With a click a wooden bullet was released and Caroline writhed on the floor as the bullet entered her arm at full speed. Next Brady shot Eloise in the leg and the two girls screamed at the top of their lungs from the overwhelming pain.

_"Who else is there?"_ Stefan asked her urgently.

"Just your brother's plaything."

_"Hurt them again and you're dead."_

"I hurt them again and _they're_ dead. Bring Tyler to me – the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have twenty minutes until they die."

* * *

"Why am I just finding out about this _now_?" Damon asked Elena as they entered the girl's bathroom. Stefan had called and told them the situation and Damon had almost run out to find Eloise when Elena pulled him to the side.

"Stefan was worried that you wou-"

"That I would, what? Kill him?" She nodded. "Of course! That's what needs to happen!"

"No, Damon, not Tyler! Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline and Eloise back but just leave Tyler out of it, okay?"

"Why? He's a werewolf, he needs to die, and I'm willing to kill him! It's a win-win!"

"Damon, too many people are dead." At that moment John stormed into the bathroom to see what was happening.

"Do you mind?" Damon turned to him while Elena ducked her head.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She told him angrily.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well, guess what, John?" Damon boomed. "Trust works both ways. Get out."

"Look, we don't have time for this! We need to get Eloise and Caroline back." Elena reasoned before an even larger fight could break out.

"_We _don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." He turned to John. "First Dad duty: ground your daughter and keep her here."

"I'm coming with you!" The girl called after him but John stepped in front of her.

"No, no, no, no; I'm with Damon on this one." Elena felt helpless being trapped in their when two of her best friends were being tortured to death. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

"So," Brady addressed the crying vampires through their cages, even sitting up close to the bars to get a better look at them. "How many vampires are in this town anyway?" The girls shared a glance but remained silent aside from their sobs. He rolled his eyes and held up two squirt guns before firing the liquid at their faces. Vervain burned their skin until it bubbled viciously and they screamed bloody murder, begging him to stop as they crumpled down into little balls at the bottom of their cages.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Eloise screamed as she kicked the cage with all her strength but to no avail as the steel was reinforced. "Why, why…" Brady had stood up to retrieve yet another toy from his pile to torture them with; a long tube in which he placed small needles inside.

"You're a vampire." He told them with an unnerving amount of enthusiasm. "Why not?" He blew through the tube and the needles pierced Caroline's neck before he reloaded and did the same to Eloise who hissed and screeched at the amount of pain they had to endure. "Excuse me, what was that?" He teased while they kicked and screamed.

"Let us out!"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"GET US OUT!"

* * *

Jules paced outside of the trailer as she listened to the torture continue. It was a bit excessive but she let Brady have his fun. They were vampires, after all, and they did plan on killing them in the end so she brushed off the girls' screams and continued to wait for Tyler to show up. Finally she heard someone off in the forest. "I know you're out there!" She called and sure enough, Stefan appeared with Tyler's arm in a vice grip.

"Where's Caroline and Eloise?"

"Locked up tight."

"Let them go and I'll release Tyler. This doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler's free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Caroline and Eloise."

"My brother, the peace maker." Damon piped up from behind him as he strolled into the clearing. "Since Stefan got here before me I'm going to let him try it his way before I resort to my way which is a little bloodier. So, give us the girls."

"Let go of Tyler." Jules demanded.

"Give us Caroline and Eloise. It's not a full moon so it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She whistled loudly and at least seven more werewolves came creeping out all around them, including Brady, holding wooden stakes and flame throwers. The vampire's seemed to shrink in concern. "Let's try this again… Give us Tyler." Damon looked over at the young werewolf and nodded his head in her direction.

"You heard her." He urged. "Go. Get over there." Tyler stepped forward cautiously while everyone watched for signs of trouble.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked abruptly.

"Uhh… that'd be me." Damon smirked shamelessly.

"Boys! Make sure that one suffers."

"We can take them." The raven haired Salvatore whispered to Stefan.

"I don't know about that." His brother whispered back after glancing around at the large group surrounding them.

"Well then…" Damon sped off towards Jules but she jumped up and did a back flip off the trailer while chaos erupted behind them. Stefan latched onto the man with the flame thrower and was waving it at anyone that came near and Tyler sprinted into the trailer.

"Tyler!" Caroline let out a breath of relief as she stopped trying to reach for the latch on her cage. "There's a latch! There's a latch on the door and I can't get to it!" She spit out urgently. Eloise was working on her latch as well but both were only an inch from reaching it. Tyler, however, had stopped in the trailer hallway and looked over them with wide eyes. Both girls had blood stains on their clothes and their blonde hair was frizzed from running their hands through it in distress. "Tyler…" Caroline begged, not entirely sure if he was going to help them or not.

He moved forward hurriedly and unlatched the cage door so Carline could crawl out but once she was free he tried to leave again. "Hey!" Eloise called out desperately. "What about me!"

"You helped kill Mason." He glared at her. She was lost for words. It was true that she had let him die but it didn't mean that she wanted him to.

"No, Tyler. Please." She begged. It was humiliating enough that she had to beg him in the first place; she was a vampire! Independence and bravery was her strong point! Clearly not now, but she was too tired to try anything else.

"Tyler, come on." Caroline whispered. He glanced at her before sighing and unlocking Eloise's cage as well. She crawled out and the three of them jumped out of the trailer but before they could even take in the scene both girls were slammed face first into the trailer wall with guns held to their hearts. The vampires whimpered and once again begged Tyler with their eyes to help them get free; they knew the guns were loaded with wooden bullets and with one simple shot to the heart it would all be over.

Brady got up from the forest floor and crawled towards Damon with a stake in his hand. The vampire had been shot to the ground moments before and was incapable of fighting back. As the werewolf lifted the stake to plunge it into his heart, a sharp pain crashed like knives through his head and he was forced to the ground in pain. Damon looked around to see that it was happening to all of the werewolves around him, including the ones holding Caroline and Eloise. Oh, Eloise… seeing her alive was enough to make him stand up despite the ferocious bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Eloise glanced around as well and was shocked by the mass of crumpling werewolves all around them. No one had a clue what was going on. A man walked towards them with his head bowed and arms out as though he was controlling the writhing group. Watching him cautiously, they soon identified him to be Jonas, the male witch working for Elijah. He stopped before them as they eyed him suspiciously.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena and Eloise. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go." The vampires nodded and slowly made their way out of the forest without a glance back at the unconscious werewolves. "When your friends wake up, give them a message." He told Tyler who stood by the trailer as clueless as ever. "They need to get the hell out of this town." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Ow." Eloise hissed as Damon extracted yet another needle from her neck. She was sitting on his bathroom counter while he took care of her wounds. Most of them were healed but she was still covered in dried blood and was utterly exhausted from the day's events.

"Shh, just one more." He hushed before using a pair of tweezers to pluck out the last of the offending spikes. "There." His hand rubbed up and down her arm soothingly and she felt like a little kid again; no one for the last 40 years had ever taken care of her like he was. She liked it.

"I'm glad you're okay." She told him softly.

"I'm glad you are too. I thought I was going to lose you tonight, El."

"I know."

"Is there anything else you need? More blood? I can go downstairs and get you a blood bag if you wa-"

"I'm fine, Damon." She stressed tiredly. She wasn't used to this kind of concern. He shook his head.

"You don't have to spin that with me, El. You went through a lot tonight." She couldn't speak for fear that she would start sobbing so she nodded simply with her eyes locked on her lap. "Come here." Damon leaned forward and wrapped her in a much needed hug. He was warm and his arms felt like a safety barrier between her and the entire horrible world. She finally felt the tears pouring from her eyes and they stayed there together – locked in time – breathing each other in. "I love you." He whispered in her ear while she tried to compose herself.

"I love you too."

**Aww little love birds! Damon can be such a softie! What do you guys think? Let me know! xoxo**


	8. Crying Wolf

**Ahh! It feels weird not having updated in a week but I guess we'll all just have to get used to that since school is starting back up for me pretty soon! I really hope that I can keep this story up but if school and life gets in the way I'm sorry! Your guys's reviews are motivational though! Read on!**

**Crying Wolf**

**(2x14)**

"So let me get this straight… John Gilbert told you that a knife dipped in some ancient tree dust is going to _kill_ an Original?" Eloise eyed Damon suspiciously while Alaric looked as doubtful as she did.

"The _dagger_ is specific to killing only Originals and the _white oak ash_ is from the time of the Original family… apparently." Damon rolled his eyes.

"So you think it's a set up?" Alaric suggested.

"It could be. The guy's a weasel; I wouldn't put anything past him."

"Why would he give you this information in the first place?"

"To save Elena, and by extent, me." Eloise groaned. She wasn't sure how they had let her sit in on their little meeting since she didn't agree with a single thing they were doing to 'save' them but it sure was pissing her off that they couldn't see her side. No, she didn't want to die and neither did Elena but that was what Elijah was for – killing Klaus before they could carry on with the sacrifice. "We don't have to kill Elijah, you guys. He's protecting us."

"Like hell he is."

"He saved us last night!"

"But what about at the sacrifice, hmm? When he spontaneously decides that your guts are worth spilling over a rock for his brother's life? He'll betray you, Eloise. It's only a matter of time and luckily for you, your knight in shining armor is here to rescue you."

"He won't back out on his deal with me."

"So what are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Damon brushed over her comment while she strutted to the window angrily.

"Well Jenna and I were supposed to go to the Gilbert's lake house but we got roped into doing something for the Historical Society at the Lockwood's later today." The sandy haired man replied as he meandered around the living room. Damon grinned wickedly.

"Where Elijah is the guest of honor."

"Tell me you're not going to kill him at the tea party." Eloise growled from her spot in the sun.

"No, that would be stupid." He scoffed but her glare pressed him further. "I want to know his endgame before I kill him. But I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met."

"Well I should probably change if we're going to the Lockwood's." Eloise glanced down at her jeans and loose t-shirt before deducing that it wasn't fancy enough whatsoever for an event such as this.

"_We_ are not going anywhere. You are going to sit here like a good little girl and stay out of trouble for once."

"Oh, please! If anyone needs a time out it's you!"

"She's right you know." Alaric muttered.

"Hell yes! Ric knows where it's at!" She held out her fist and he bumped his own against it. Damon regarded the two as if they were infectious children before finally rolling his eyes.

"Okay, you can come. But I'm serious about the staying out of trouble part! You've had enough near death experiences for one week."

"Try and stop me!" She yelled excitedly as she ran upstairs to change.

* * *

The venue was nice, but Eloise was bored just looking at all of the townspeople hanging around to discuss Mystic Falls' history or whatever it was that they talked about at these things. "Not so excited now, are you?" Damon teased and she hit his arm.

"Shut up."

The three of them strolled into the Lockwood mansion and immediately spotted Elijah talking to Carol Lockwood. Alaric left them for a drink while Damon and Eloise approached the pair with happy smiles, though they weren't sure if they were real or fake.

"Damon! Eloise! I'm glad you came! This is Elijah. He's in town doing some research on Mystic Falls."

"Strictly academic, of course."

"Of course." Damon said under his breath.

"It's nice to meet you." Eloise and Damon shook his hand before exchanging glances. Eloise's was more of a warning glare while Damon's was playful and devilish.

"Well, I'll just leave you three to talk! Have fun!" Carol said after a long awkward pause as the vampires stared each other down. Once she was gone, however, Damon ushered them into a side room for a little 'chat'. They knew it was dangerous to be playing with fire at this point but Elijah had made it clear that he wasn't going to let any harm come to them as long as they stuck to his orders.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Damon?" Elijah asked once they were away from the crowd.

"I just thought we could have a word."

"Where's Elena?"

"Safe with Stefan while I babysit the babysitter." He smirked at a scowling Eloise. "We're trying to lay low after we had a bit of a werewolf problem."

"Oh, yea, I heard about that."

"Well, sure you did. After all it was your witch that saved the day." Eloise told him.

"You are welcome."

"Which adds to my confusion." Damon leaned back against the desk. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Let's just stay focused on keeping everyone safe and let me take care of the rest?" Elijah made his way to leave but Damon hopped in front of him. _You idiot_, Eloise rolled her eyes at his forwardness with the Original. Elijah slammed him back in the wall with his hand clasped around his neck while Damon pathetically attempted to do the same. The older vampire simply swatted away his hand and chuckled darkly.

"Young vampires… so arrogant."

"Hey!" Eloise exclaimed defensively.

"How dare you come in here and challenge me." He continued to stare down Damon while he struggled in his hold.

"You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."

"Silence." Faster than Eloise could blink Elijah had a pencil jabbed in Damon's neck and he fell to the floor. "I'm an Original. Show some respect." He nodded at Eloise before leaving. "Remember Eloise, don't do anything silly."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to screw up?" She cried but he was already gone.

* * *

"_'Stay out of trouble, Eloise.'_" The blonde vampire mocked. "As if _I'm_ the one that stood up to an Original!" Damon rolled his eyes and massaged his sore neck on the boarding house couch. He had taken the pencil out but the muscles were definitely still healing.

"I was _obviously _saving you." He insisted while Eloise paced the room.

"_Obviously._ Just be glad he didn't kill you."

"You were the one that said he wouldn't!"

"As long as you played it cool!"

"I hate to leave you guys at such a heartwarming moment, but I need to go pick up Jenna." Ric stood up from the couch and made his way out of the living room.

"See ya, Ric!" Eloise and Damon called after him. There were only a few moments of silence after he left the room that they heard a crash. Running towards the noise, they saw Ric curled around a stake stabbed in his stomach. Eloise leaned down to help him while meanwhile someone had jumped on Damon's shoulders. He could feel his muscles weakening as a needle pierced his neck and vervain coursed through his system.

"Get off him!" Eloise ran to beat up the attacker but someone reached out and hugged her waist close to her own before she felt the same fiery poison take over her bloodstream. She struggled valiantly but it seemed to be useless as she collapsed on the ground next to Damon, both fighting to keep their eyelids open.

"Damn you're strong. You took the whole syringe." The man that had tackled her said from over them with a chuckle as he dangled the needle in front of her.

"Go to hell." She spat.

"That wasn't very nice… Why don't you slip into something a little more comfortable… like a coma?" The man sneered and kicked her in the head so hard she saw stars and the room faded to black.

She wasn't sure how long it had been when she opened her eyes again but what she did notice was her inability to move her arms.

"Aw, look who's awake." Brady. His voice brought back the memories from the night before and she shuttered. The memories of what he did to her and Caroline were enough to get her to peel her eyes open in hopes this wouldn't be a reenactment.

Groaning she noticed she was chained to a chair by the fireplace as was Damon who had a collar with spikes digging into his neck. A younger werewolf Eloise had seen the night before was holding the chains connected to the horrendous contraption while Brady and Jules stood in front of them smirking.

"You guys have got to quit with the vervain…" Eloise mumbled weakly as she struggled pathetically against her restraints. Jules glared at her.

"So I hear you have the moonstone."

"If you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Damon laughed, though the wooden pegs jabbing in his neck only made him choke in pain. "Let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart… last time it was your boy Mason." The young werewolf boy tightened his grip on the chains at the mention of their lost friend.

"This time, it will be you." Jules smirked. The collar was yanked and the vampire howled in pain.

"Stop it!" Eloise shouted and all heads turned towards her. It was then that she noticed the other people hanging around: a half-dead Alaric (thank God for that resurrecting ring), a few other werewolves, and… could it be? "Tyler?" The blonde squinted at one of the cowering men in the back. He stepped closer to her with guilt covering his otherwise handsome features. "Tyler, you've got to help us. How can you let them do this to me agai-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her pleading before Brady stepped up and pressed a large vervain flower against her cheek. Screaming, Eloise was blinded by the pain and her new found rage. "I know how much you love vervain, sweetheart." Brady smirked at her before stepping back behind her chair, conveniently out of sight of her panicked eyes. "So… where's the moonstone?"

"Looking for this?" A new voice called from the archway of the living room. Elijah! Eloise was thankful to have him here but must he _always_ save the day and make them look like weaklings? Well, at the moment you guys really are weaklings, she thought bitterly. The Original held the moonstone in his hand before placing it on an end table. Everyone looked around in confusion. Was he seriously just going to give it up to them?

"Go ahead." He urged. "Take it." One man sped forward to grab it and make his escape but before he could, Elijah had his heart across the room along with the next two werewolves that attempted their genius plan of 'grab the moonstone and run'. Jules and Tyler fled before any more damage could be done while Eloise and Damon sat by and watched the show.

When all of the werewolves were gone, dead or alive, Elijah stepped forward and ripped the chains from Eloise's body. "Oh Eloise… did I teach you nothing all those years ago? Like how to stay out of trouble, perhaps?"

"I remember just fine, thank you." She hopped up from her seat and crossed her arms. The Original stood close to her and observed her curiously.

"You are as brave as I remember."

"And resilient."

"You being chained up and tortured in your own home would say different." Eloise was about to snap back with one of her 'oh-so-witty' disses but Damon coughed to their right and huffed.

"Are you guys going to get me out of this or am I supposed to sit and decay here forever?" Elijah moseyed over and ripped the chains off of him before mentioning snarkily, "You realize that this is the third time I've saved your life now?" They smirked at each other before Elijah retreated back out of the house with the moonstone tucked away in his pocket.

"Nice going, Eloise." Damon teased.

"Hey! The trouble came to me, not the other way around!"

"Whatever you say, hun." He kissed her cheek while they looked tiredly at the dead bodies scattered around the room. "If only Bonnie could do a spell to make all these idiots disappear." As if on cue his phone rang in his pocket and who else would be calling except… "Well if it isn't little witchy herself."

_"I need to talk to you."_ Bonnie's voice was grim over the phone and they stood up straighter, eager to hear the news. _"Elijah is lying. Elena and Eloise have to go through with the sacrifice before he can kill Klaus."_

"What? How do you know this?"

_"Luka. Klaus took his sister, that's the only reason he's helping Elijah. He says that Klaus will be at his weakest once the curse is broken so-"_

"They have to die. I got it." Damon snapped before shoving his phone in his pocket angrily.

"Damon, calm down." Eloise rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Did you know that Elijah was planning to kill you all along?" Eloise took a deep breath before nodding.

"I know the deal I made with Elijah, Damon. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends but he never said a word about Elena or me."

"You mean, you knew that you weren't going to survive this?"

"If it comes down to the people I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is going to be." It was crushing her to have to tell Damon all of this, especially since things had just started to level out with the two of them but he needed to understand where she was coming from. There was no other option if she wanted him to be safe.

"You're letting Elena die with you, you do realize that right?"

"I do and you know that I don't want her to go through with this but we made a deal! There's nothing we can do about that now."

Damon was too angry to respond. Rage was clouding over his vision and he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid as to believe that they could actually have a happy ending after all of this. Instead of arguing he simply began cleaning up the wrecked living room and she joined in moments later, reluctant for the change of mood. He wouldn't tell her now but as he was piling up the dead bodies he was devising a plan and nothing would stop him from going through with it… not if it meant that she would die otherwise.

* * *

**Weird ending, I know! I wanted them to be all happy and joking but then I realized what had to happen and I ended up writing it like this! I haven't been feeling very happy lately - that's why it took me until now to update! I realize it hasn't been too long but it feels like forever to me! Please review - your feedback makes me smile :) I could use a bit more smiling these days!**

**xoxo**


	9. The Dinner Party 1

**Hey guys! I thought I should just warn you now that this is only PART 1 of this episode! It was running super long and I wanted you guys to start adjusting to shorter chapters because now that school has started it's going to be harder to update in a timely manner! Shorter chapters means possibly quicker updates! **

**The Dinner Party (part 1)**

**(2x15)**

"You should get a dog." Eloise suggested after sipping a bit of her drink. She and Damon were at The Grill for lunch, though neither was very hungry. Damon was still frustrated with her for lying to him but he had seemed to calm down considerably since the night before. Eloise, however, was hardly fooled by his level headed attitude and was determined to decode whatever scheme he was cooking up in his head. Though after several attempts of interrogating him to no avail, she gave up and simply said the first thing on her mind.

"Nice try." He scoffed.

"Oh, come on! I always wanted a puppy!"

"Stefan would eat him!"

"We could name him Toby! No one can kill a little innocent baby named Toby!" She tried to reason with him but he shook his head.

"Forget it."

"You're no fun." She sighed before glancing around the grill over the brim of her glass. There was a decent crowd, including Bonnie and Jeremy, who appeared to have lunch plans together as well. Eloise couldn't help but smile at the budding romance happening between the two. She hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and talk to Jeremy much lately but it was easy to see in the way the two looked at each other that something was going on.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Alaric slid into the booth seat across from them with half of his drink already downed before they had a chance to respond.

"Not much." Eloise grumbled. She was fed up with Damon's attitude, especially since he had shot down her brilliant idea for a furry friend. Rolling her eyes she pointed her thumb at the vampire next to her. "He's still mad at me."

"Of course I am." He muttered heatedly.

"We have a difference of opinion, Damon. We're not always going to agree on everything."

"Eloise, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century."

"You would know…" She trailed off before casting her glance in the opposite direction. There was a long stretch of awkward silence before Damon broke it with a weary voice.

"So, Ric… Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?" Alaric had apparently met up with Jenna and the Original earlier that morning to figure out what he could possibly want with the historical information but hadn't found much.

"No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming." He sighed and fidgeted with his fork irritably, though there was no food in front of him.

"You sound a bit jealous." Eloise smirked playfully at him and he rolled his eyes.

"He kind of does..." Damon grinned and for once the mood felt lighter than it had all day.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric rubbed his forehead as though to rid himself of a headache.

Damon and Eloise were good friends of his but they could be so childish when they wanted to be. Not that they weren't right because deep down he really was a little bit jealous every time he saw Jenna talking to Elijah but he refused to admit such feelings. Things had been feeling weird between him and Jenna lately and he knew it was because he was keeping so many secrets from her about the supernatural world. It was slowly killing their relationship and he hated it.

"Oh, well there's Jenna and her new boyfriend." Damon waved as Jenna and the Original waltzed into the restaurant before spotting the group.

"Hey guys!" Alaric's eyes lit up seeing that Jenna was actually coming to talk to them but his lips pressed into a line at the sight of Elijah.

"So I heard you guys had quite a meeting of historical minds today." Damon noted from his earlier conversation with Ric.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Jenna laughed slightly at his comment.

"Well, as much as I'd love to continue this; I've got papers to grade." Alaric was clearly uncomfortable with the situation and began packing up his things to leave before Jenna piped in.

"You know what, we should continue this. Let's have a dinner party!" Oh Jenna… Eloise thought. If only you knew the torture you're putting Alaric through already. The last thing he needs is a dinner seated across from Elijah the big headed historian. She had to laugh though at the whole situation as everyone jumped on the idea.

"It would be a pleasure." Elijah smiled and all heads turned to Ric for his response. He faked a smile.

"Sure. A dinner party sounds great."

* * *

"Damon, there's a reason Elena and Stefan left on a 'romantic' getaway. I can't just crash their party!" Eloise paced around the Boarding House.

"Sure you can! Just drive up there and relax while _we_ handle the big bad Original."

"I can't believe you're uninviting me from the dinner tonight!"

"It's my house, I can do what I want." He crossed his arms and took a manly stance while Eloise gaped at him.

"You have got to be kidding me right now. Is this because you're still angry with me? Are you punishing me? Because _I'm sorry _that I had to lie to you but I knew there was no other way that everyone was going to make it out of this in one piece!"

"I need to know that you'll be safe and I think it's best if you go and stay with Elena and Stefan until I can sort this out with Elijah." Eloise scoffed. She could hardly believe that he was kicking her out of the house for her 'safety'. It was ridiculous!

"You know what? Fine, Damon. _Fine_! I'll go to the Gilbert family lake house and bake cupcakes with Elena and make Stefan play charades! It'll be _you_ who's missing out on the fun, not me!"

She spun on her heel and went upstairs to pack her bag before heading out to her car. She didn't even really know what it was that she had packed but it hardly mattered once she was on the open road. It occurred to her at some point in her journey that she didn't have to listen to Damon and could go anywhere she liked but slowly it dawned on her that she really didn't have any other friends to go and visit.

How pathetic, she thought sadly.

It took nearly two hours for Eloise to actually reach the lake house because she decided to take her time and make a pit stop at a bar for a drink… of biker. But when she did in fact reach the wooden cabin she smiled. No, she had never been there before but the Gilbert's had always talked so fondly of their home away from home and she considered it to be hers as well.

"Eloise? What are you doing here?" Elena answered the door after a few minutes of knocking. They hadn't been expecting anyone.

"I know I should have called but Damon banished me from the house and shipped me here. I didn't really have a say in it."

"You didn't?" The brunette lifted an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Well _I tried_ to resist, Elena, but my love for you is just too powerful. I couldn't stay away." She replied sarcastically.

"Come in." She laughed in response. "You can help me read through some of the old Gilbert journals that we found."

"Okay! So where is Stefan?" She couldn't help but notice how Elena squirmed a little at the question.

"He's been helping me read the journals, but right now I think he's in the kitchen."

"Is he angry with you too?" Eloise deduced and the Elena sighed in exasperation.

"Yes! He flipped after Damon called him last night about the sacrifice! We've hardly spoken since."

"Ugh, men. Want me to beat him up for you?"

"Hi, Eloise." Stefan stepped into the hallway behind Elena with a smirk on his face, having heard every word of their conversation.

"Oh… uh, hi Stefan! How's it uh- how's it going?" His smirk only grew as she stumbled over her words.

"It's going great, how about you?"

"I um… I was sent here. I don't want to interrupt anything so I uh… I'll just get going."

It was bad enough that Damon was mad at her and she did not want to deal with an angry Stefan too.

"Wait, Eloise!" Elena called from the steps. "You just got here!"

"I know but I don't really fancy everyone hating me today so it's probably best if I-"

"I was going to make cupcakes." Elena stated matter-of-factly with her arms crossed over her chest. In that moment she knew that she had won.

A half an hour later it turned out that it was really only Stefan and Eloise who were making the cupcakes while Elena sat on the couch poring over an old journal. Eloise quickly realized, however, that Stefan wasn't nearly as mean as she expected him to be after the whole sacrifice debacle and she was greatly thankful for that. The two had never really gotten the chance to bond and get to know each other but the more they talked the more they laughed, which ended in them both acting crazy around the kitchen.

"What if we put blood _in_ the cupcakes?" Eloise asked as though it were the best invention on the planet. Stefan scrunched up his face.

"That sounds disgusting."

"I know that you're on a bunny diet and all but my half of the batter could have human blood and yours could have little forest animals."

"What about my half?!" Elena called from the living room.

"You don't get a half!"

"Why not?!"

"Because me and my baking assistant Stefan are the only ones actually baking! You, on the other hand, have been sitting around _reading_ like a child! Bakers eaters, readers weepers!" Eloise teased and Elena had jumped into the kitchen without another word.

"I won't let you destroy these cupcakes!" She snatched the bowl away from the vampire and held it to herself like a stubborn child.

"Have it your way, then. Now we can just sit back and watch you do all the work." Stefan smiled.

"If it means that my cupcakes are safe from the likes of you two then fine! So be it!"

"So what does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" Eloise asked as she leaned back against the counter.

"A lot. It's insane, the things he wrote in his journal. What he kept from the founding families…" She trailed off as she put a pan of cupcakes in the oven.

"Like what?" Stefan pressed.

"Stuff that nobody knows… Stuff that you never told me." Elena nodded towards the journal she left on the counter and Stefan reached for it. He read silently to himself before nodding solemnly at the contents.

"We were angry at the founding families, for what they did to Katherine." He explained. "We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring. I didn't know that he would survive."

"Hang on… what are you talking about?" Eloise stopped him before he could go any farther. "Did you kill the Gilbert family in 1864?" He handed her the journal and her eyes grew as she read. "Ah, I see. He called you a monster - no wonder you wanted to kill him."

"That was because I was. I didn't know how to control my urges and all of my feelings were amplified as a vampire. I was led by my anger and bloodlust and nothing could have stopped me. At least not until Lexi showed up."

"Woah, woah, woah. Lexi, as in _Lexi Branson?_" Eloise halted him once again as she looked at him in disbelief.

"How did you know Lexi?" He looked at her quizzically.

"She was only my coolest friend in the 70's!" She exclaimed before adding, "Aside from Damon, of course. We used to gossip about you all the time!"

"But you didn't even know me!"

"I might as well have with all the stories she told me about you!"

"Wait, so what did Lexi do to help you?" Elena piped in and Stefan brought his focus back on her.

"She got me through my first ripper phase and basically saved my life along with a lot of other innocent people's."

"Like what Elijah did for me…" Eloise thought distantly. She could remember the days as though they had just happened.

_Eloise fed hungrily and without restraint. Her eyes were those of a demons; red rimmed and dark like a predator's. For the past two months that she had been staying with Elijah the only joy she had was feeding, but of course, all good things had to come to an end._

_"Eloise, that's enough." Elijah grabbed her shoulder and tugged her until she reluctantly pulled away from the girl. Eloise growled angrily but wiped the blood from her chin anyways as they watched the girl slowly rise to her feet with a hand clamped to her bloodied neck. Elijah nodded to the young vampire and she stepped towards the girl._

_"Forget this night and go home." She compelled her and the girl nodded before scurrying off. Sighing, Eloise turned back to the Original. "See? I'm getting better! Now let me leave." Elijah chuckled._

_"You're not ready yet."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You may have an attitude but now you have to turn your emotions back on."_

_"Who's to say that my emotions are off?"_

_"I know they are because you used to care." She tilted her head curiously. "You never ask to see Damon anymore."_

_"Damon doesn't want to see me." She replied immediately. "He's better off without me." Elijah hummed in response._

_"You're still not ready yet."_

_"Well what am I supposed to feel?!" She asked exasperatedly. "You trap me here in vampire boot camp and tell me to forget Damon but then the next second you criticize me for it!"_

_"It was merely an observation, Eloise."_

_"Well… just let me leave and you can get on with your life. Or better yet, just kill me! End it right here and now and Klaus will never go through with breaking the curse! That's what you want, isn't it? So do it." She picked up a sharp branch from the ground and held it out to him. He took it slowly, never taking his eyes off hers. He didn't see them falter with fear once as he twisted the makeshift stake in his hands._

_"That's how I know your emotions are off." He told her. "The old you would have never given up so easily."_

_"You didn't know the old me for more than a minute before you killed me and turned me into… this." She gestured to her bloodied self and scowled._

_"Maybe so, but I've been on this planet long enough to know when someone's hiding behind a wall."_

_Eloise shook her head and turned away. This man was so adamant to save her life and break down her 'walls' that she almost took pity on him. Didn't he know that she couldn't be fixed anymore? She didn't bother to tell him and instead changed topics completely._

_"I'm hungry."_

_"You've only just eaten Eloise. Don't get ahead of yourself."_

_But it was too late, she was already striding away to find her next and nearest victim._

"The only difference was that Lexi and I were friends." Stefan noted after Eloise was done telling her story.

"I still don't understand why Elijah saved your life anyways. Why did he bother turning you into a vampire when he could have easily just killed you and stopped Klaus from trying to break the curse all together?" Elena asked.

"You'd think it would have been a little less of a hassle for him but no; he just had to have his way." Eloise said bitterly. It was Elijah who took her away from Damon for so long and sabotaged their relationship, though despite her hate for the Original she couldn't help but feel as though she owed him something for saving her life like he did. If he hadn't turned her and taught her how to survive then she would probably be dead by either his hands or Klaus'.

A sharp ringing sound rang through the kitchen and hurt the vampire's ears as it felt extremely loud for them. Elena, on the other hand, simply walked to the oven and stopped the timer before reaching in and pulling out the most beautiful cupcakes Eloise had ever seen.

"Look at this wonderful golden greatness we have created!" She exclaimed while jumping around the kitchen and clapping excitedly. The others giggled.

"We haven't had dinner yet though…" Elena stared longingly at the cupcakes.

"I did!" Eloise remembered her earlier meal from her little road trip and licked her lips hungrily at the thought. She could feel her fangs pulse against her gums but she suppressed the urge before it could get any worse. Control had been her number one priority since becoming a vampire and she wasn't about to let up now.

"I fed earlier." Stefan nodded while Elena looked a little helpless.

"I uh… ate an apple?" The vampires shot each other looks before shrugging.

"Good enough." And with that they all jumped towards the pan eagerly.

**Weird ending! Not much suspense! Next chapter will be fun! It's practically already written so I'll put it up pretty soon.**

**REVIEWS help me put chapters up faster ;)**

**Also sorry for the lack of DEloise in this chapter :/ Damon's being a little pill**

**xoxo**


	10. The Dinner Party 2

**Hey guys! Yay for updates! This is part 2 of The Dinner Party and I hope you like it! Action packed!**

**The Dinner Party (part 2)**

**2x15**

Elijah, John, and Damon sat at the dining room table of the boarding house. Jenna was in the kitchen helping with desert while Alaric was off somewhere else in the house. Damon had been so close to killing Elijah with the dagger only minutes before but of course Alaric walked in and ruined the plan. While Elijah was escorted back into the dining room Alaric warned Damon that the dagger would kill him if he used it. He trudged back to the dining room and had drinks with the 'men'.

"Where are Elena and Eloise tonight?" Elijah inquired coldly.

"Safe with Stefan." Damon replied before adding in a cheery voice, "Elijah, did anyone tell you that John is Elena's uncle father?" He smirked now that the attention was off of him.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Of course everyone hates him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus." John piped in.

"Gentleman there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena and Eloise. I allow and Elena and Eloise to remain living their lives with their friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again."

Damon grew tense. He wouldn't let anything happen to them. Elena meant so much to Stefan and Eloise was his whole wor-

His thoughts were cut short as Elijah suddenly bolted upright in his chair with the dagger pierced through his heart. Purple veins spread across the Original's skin before Alaric yanked the dagger back out. Everyone watched awestruck at his actions.

"Now get him out of here before Jenna comes back in with desert." He said darkly.

"Okay." Damon obliged before carrying him down to the basement.

* * *

"He did WHAT?" Eloise screeched once Stefan got off the phone. "Oh man, I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill _you_! How could you let him do this?!"

"Elijah had to die. We saw an opportunity and we took it."

"I can't do this right now." Elena stormed out of the room and out onto the back porch. Eloise understood. She couldn't believe that they had killed Elijah. Didn't they realize that now they were all going to die the moment Klaus got into town?

Stefan left to follow Elena and Eloise tuned in with her vampire hearing.

"Elena, we have to talk about this."

"What good is talking if you and Damon are just going to lie to me? If you don't like my decisions that's fine, there's nothing I can do about that but if you ever go behind my back again I'll -"

"You'll what, hmm? What are you going to do Elena?"

"It's _my_ life!"

"Yea, exactly – it's your life and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that you live it!"

"What about this… this trip to the past? You being honest? Was there any truth to that or were you just distracting me?"

"I was telling you about a time when I thought that everything was lost, when I had given up because that is exactly what you're doing right now."

"That is not what -"

"Yes it is! Even if you don't want to admit it! You are giving up! And Lexi, she wouldn't let me give up! I'm not going to let you. She showed me there was another way and from that day forward I started fighting for my own survival. That's what I want you to do. I just want you to fight for it."

Eloise sighed as she listened in. He was right that Elena shouldn't die yet. She should have a whole life ahead of her filled with everything under the sun. It would be okay if I were to leave though, Eloise thought. She had already lived a full life like Stefan, though a little shorter. By no means did she truly want to die but if Damon, Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, and everyone that she'd ever known would die for the sake of her life then she would have no reason to live.

At least this way a lot more lives would be saved.

She panicked as Stefan's footsteps came closer towards the cabin and Eloise scrambled towards the couch before picking up one of the Gilbert journals and began to 'read' intently. Interestingly she had turned straight to a page with a drawn diagram of the dagger at the boarding house.

"Find anything useful?" Stefan strolled in through the sliding glass doors and plopped down onto a chair across from her.

"Well it says here that as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original for all intents and purposes is dead."

Stefan shot up like a stick at her words and sprinted across the room towards his phone.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she joined the group.

"We have a problem." Stefan turned to them gravely.

* * *

Damon arrived shortly after Stefan called him and even though Eloise was still a little frustrated with him she clung to his arm like a life line. He had told them how Elijah escaped the basement and was most likely coming for them now that he was free. All was silent in the lake house as they waited impatiently for the Original to arrive.

"He's here." Stefan whispered to the group as he sensed his presence in the driveway. At that moment the door flew off its hinges and splintered across the foyer.

Elena made to move towards the door but he held her back.

"It's okay, Stefan. He can't come in the house."

"You know…" The Original started from the porch. "I may not be able to enter this house, but I am a very patient man. I'll wait you out."

Elena and Eloise exchanged glances.

_Game time._

Elena stepped around the shattered door and approached Elijah with Eloise following close behind, though they both knew not cross the invisible barrier in the doorway.

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena apologized guiltily.

"The deal is off."

"Well we're renegotiating." Eloise said desperately.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elena pulled out a kitchen knife from under her arm and held it out in front of her body. Elijah shook his head as though he should have expected her to do something silly like threaten her own life.

"I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after one of the doppelgangers bleeds to death."

"Eloise won't let you die."

"No, she won't. She'll feed me her blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did." Eloise eyes widened at Elena's words. They had never mentioned that as part of the plan!

Elijah licked his lips nervously. He couldn't see a way out of this one.

"So unless you want that to happen again," Elena continued, "Promise me the same as before. Promise me you won't harm anyone I love even if they've harmed you."

He though this over for a minute before sighing. "I'm sorry, Elena. But I'm calling your bluff."

She froze before as she realized what she now had to do. She understood that she probably wouldn't have to become a vampire in the end of all of this but the prospect of stabbing herself was enough to send shivers down her spine. But with a deep breath she twisted the knife so it pointed directly at her stomach while the others squirmed as they tried to think of another way to negotiate.

In one swift motion she had jammed the knife into her gut and she doubled over as blood streamed out from her new wound. Elijah screamed and banged against the invisible barrier in the door frame. He clearly hadn't expected her to do it.

"Yes. Yes you can have your deal! Let me heal you!" He told her urgently as she fell to the floor in pain. Eloise wanted to help her desperately but knew that they had Elijah now and she just had to hold out for a little bit longer.

"Give me your word!" Elena yelled with her hands clenching her bloodied stomach.

"I give you my word." She was on the verge of passing out as he said it but she stumbled forward into his arms anyways. He didn't even have enough time to bite into his wrist before his heart was pierced by something sharp. He knew what it was immediately.

Grey veins covered the originals face as the dagger killed him for the second time that evening. Eloise rushed to Elena's side and fed her her blood immediately to heal her injuries before glancing up at Damon and Stefan who had finally emerged from the shadows.

"Little tip," Damon mumbled. "Don't pull the dagger out."

* * *

An hour later they were back at the boarding house locking away a sleeping Elijah. Well, a dead Elijah, but they weren't ones to brag.

"Good job team." Eloise cheered sarcastically as they laid him down on the basement floor. She reached down to go through his pockets and pulled out the famous moonstone. "He won't be needing this anymore."

She wasn't especially thrilled that they betrayed Elijah but there was nothing she could do about that now. If she pulled the dagger out now then he would come back to life and kill them all for being so foolish and that was not on her agenda for the day.

"Here." She tossed Damon the moonstone. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Yea, me too." Elena headed for the door as well before spinning back around to face them.

"You guys want me to fight? Fine, I'll fight. But if we're going to do this you can't keep anything from me anymore."

"From us anymore." Eloise crossed her arms while Elena nodded.

"From now on we're doing this our way." The boys shared a look before agreeing.

"Okay."

"Okay." Elena repeated before heading up the stairs with Stefan in tow. Eloise hung back.

"That really wasn't a smart move tonight, Damon. What you did at dinner."

"What made you change your mind?" He segued unceremoniously.

"About…?"

"About staying to 'fight'. I thought you had given up."

"Elijah's dead now. I'm safe for the time being." She wasn't sure if she believed herself but saying it out loud helped her nerves. She had no idea what to expect now that Elijah wasn't protecting them. Damon simply nodded and slung his arm around her shoulder as they headed up to his room where they heard the shower running.

Curiously they glanced at each other before slowly approaching the bathroom. Daring to sneak a peak at who could possibly be showering in Damon's bathroom, Eloise saw Elena standing under the waterfall faucet completely naked.

"Woah! Uh, sorry Elena!" She quickly shielded her eyes with her hands while it took Damon a few extra seconds to look away.

_Such a guy_, she thought.

"Hello, Eloise. It's been a while."

"Elena, what are you talk-" She froze as realization struck her. "Katherine!" She uncovered her eyes and glared at her enemy fiercely.

Katherine didn't bother to cover herself up and instead stepped out of the shower with a smirk on her face. Yes, Eloise used to have to give little baby Elena baths when she would babysit her but seeing her full on grown up body was like a stab to her innocent memories. "This is too weird." She mumbled before averted her gaze.

"How did you get out?" Damon asked and rightfully so. She was standing in his bathroom when she was supposed to be locked in the tomb for all of eternity.

"Little known fact: When a vampire dies their compulsion dies with them. Therefore with Elijah no longer having a say in my leaving the tomb I'm free to roam the world as I please."

"Well you better get the hell out of my man's bathroom before I turn you into a rug." Eloise growled. Katherine's smirk only grew wider.

"Hand me a robe?"

***GASP* That was fun! Please review because SMILES. I'm thinking of writing an original story with the vampire diaries characters in it so stay tuned for that! ALSO I will take suggestions for an original story so if you guys have any fun ideas then let me know! Seriously guys... I need you to review. OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE NO SMILES. xoxo**


End file.
